Tamsyn the Slayer
by spydalek
Summary: What if Dawn was actually the biological sister of Buffy and had the same abilities but wasn't actually a Slayer. What if they knew a girl who was over 3000 years old, who lives with the Summers. Set in 2012, not 1997.
1. The Origins

**Hey guys, a new story I've been working on for a few weeks. This is an AU of all seven seasons of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Dawn is the biological sister of Buffy, not the Key, in this. I will be adding that storyline though, if a little differently.**

**This chapter is the movie, well, the comic adaption of the movie.**

Tamsyn the Slayer:

01) The Origins:

17th Century

Italy

An Italian village at the height of plague, the stench of death ripe. Two people, a Knight and his maiden, ride into town on horseback. They pull up to the Inn, and dismount, handing their reins to a stable boy before walking into the inn.

* * *

"_A t__ankard of ale, Wench._" said the knight, taking a seat at the counter. His lady sat down next to him, taking in the barmaid. She was scratching her shoulder, which the Lady noted had a birthmark. The Knight threw down some money, and the barmaid poured out a drink. The Lady smiled to herself. The Knight gulped down his drink before saying "_Some plague we're having, huh?_"

* * *

Later that night, the Knight and the Lady were shown to their room, by the barmaid. The Knight opened the door, and stepped inside with the Lady. The Knight closed the door as he grinned at the Lady, who screamed. The Knight turned to see a man standing there with a weird bumpy face. "_Oh, my god._" said the Knight, as the vampire jumped on him. The Knight screamed, as the door flew open, the lock shattered. The vampire turned, frightened as the barmaid stood framed in the door, holding a wooden stake. The Lady smiled to herself, as the Knight got dropped. He crab walked into the corner of the room, cowering. The vampire pounced on the barmaid, who spun and kicked him flying backwards. The Lady lent against the left wall, enjoying this battle.

* * *

It lasted a few moments longer, before the vampire ran out of the room. The barmaid looked between the door and the window, weighing her options, before running out of the window. The Lady smiled again, before walking over to the broken window in time to see the barmaid dust the vampire. The Lady took one look at the Knight and said "_Sorry sweetie, but I have no need for your protection anymore._" before jumping out of the window. Where she saw about ten vampires advancing on them, including Amilyn and Lothos. Only she was slightly too late. Lothos was feeding off the neck of the barmaid. "Late again." she said, sighing. "But at least this time I can put a face to the name of Lothos."

"And you are?" asked Amilyn, looking at her. She smirked and said "The people of this country call me _Il Tenebroso_, which translates roughly as the Dark One. Personally, you can call me Tempest." She looked around. "Of course, I already know your names. Lothos and Amilyn. The Vampire-King and his Servant."

"Attack her." said Lothos, as he walked away. Tempest smirked, as she said "Scared of a little Tempest are we?" before taking out the advancing vampires with a sword made of fire.

England

Lightning flashed outside the window of a castle, and inside the castle was Tempest, with a Man and a sixteen year old girl. The girl was crying, as the man explained who she was. Tempest was sat at the table, with a small smile. "One dies, the next is called." said the man, handing the girl a stake. And then opened a door which showed a vampire.

Present Day

(2012)

Buffy woke up in a hot sweat, confused, she reached for the glass of water on her bedside table, which was empty. She sighed, before getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom, walking past her sister's room, where she and her best friend, Tamsyn Evans, were asleep, cuddled up.

* * *

The next morning, she walked downstairs to find Dawn and Tamsyn sat at the table. Tamsyn looked like she had been crying. Joyce was currently on the phone, while her father was nowhere to be seen. "Buffy, you need to get ready for school right now." said Joyce, looking at Buffy. "We're dropping Tamsyn off at the hospital before school." Buffy sighed but walked back out.

* * *

Tamsyn looked around as she walked into the hospital, she let out a small sigh when she saw Merrick. "A hospital? Really?" asked Tamsyn, sighing, revealing a British accent. "Look, we could have done this at school. Dawn and Buffy wouldn't have gotten in the way."

"This town's in danger." said Merrick, looking at Tamsyn. "Let's not do this right now. I need to know if she's the new slayer."

"She had the dreams last night." replied Tamsyn, sighing. "I'm gonna say yes, she's the slayer. But the world's in a whole lot more trouble. She's a cheerleader. And a typical one at that." Merrick looked at him and said "I'm sure we can change that."

"Miracles do happen." said Tamsyn, before standing up. She closed her eyes, with a slight frown as a familiar voice said "_A__diuva me, Fuscus_." She turned, and saw her old friend, Laura, standing there, with the arrow that killed her still embedded in her heart. "I couldn't then." said Tamsyn, frowning. "_Vestibulum_, Laura." She closed her eyes again, and walked out of the hospital.

* * *

Later that night, Dawn and Tamsyn were watching the news, a picture of a teenage girl was behind the newsreader. Dawn was fast asleep on the sofa, as Tamsyn frowned. "Fourth one this week..." she said, quietly. Before looking at her watch. She quietly stood up, and merged into the shadows to disappear.

* * *

She appeared in the park, where she saw Merrick fighting with a vampire in a black leather jacket. "Liam!" shouted Tamsyn, frowning. Both Merrick and the vampire turned to look at her. "What are you doing here, Tamsyn?" asked Merrick, looking at her. As Liam said "Can you please explain to this watcher who I am."

"Merrick, this is Liam." said Tamsyn, looking at Merrick. "The Vampire with a soul. He's here on a mission of his own so we're gonna leave him to do it. Run along, Merrick." Merrick frowned, but walked off. Leaving Liam with Tamsyn, just as four other vampires walked out of the bushes around them. Along with a familiar... "Amilyn, we meet at last." said Liam, smirking. Amilyn smirked back and said "Angelus."

"It's Angel." said Liam, looking at him. Amilyn looked at Liam, before turning to his vampire minions and saying "Attack them." as he walked away. Tamsyn smirked and clicked her fingers, a sword made out of fire appeared in her hand.

* * *

After school the next day, Buffy was practicing her cheerleading with her friends while Tamsyn watched on. She let out a small smile when she saw Liam hiding underneath the bleachers, camouflaged in his all-black ensemble. When the field was empty, Buffy started doing a gymnastics routine, which ended with a big flip. Tamsyn smiled to herself again, before saying "Maybe I misjudged. She might do well in a fight." as she watched Buffy leave the field. Tamsyn quickly followed, knowing who was waiting for Buffy.

* * *

Merrick stood outside the school waiting, when he spotted Buffy walking out of the school with Tamsyn and Dawn. They took a seat on the stairs, just talking. "Buffy Summers?" asked Merrick, walking over to them. "I need to speak to you."

"Hi, what?" asked Buffy, looking at him. Before frowning. "You're not from Macy's are you? 'Cause I meant to pay for that lipstick." Tamsyn shook her head as Dawn gasped. "You gave me stolen lipstick?!" She gasped again. "I gave Tam stolen lipstick?!"

"There isn't much time." said Merrick, ignoring Dawn. "You must come with me, your destiny awaits."

"I don't have a destiny." said Buffy, standing up. "I'm destiny-free really." Tamsyn shook her head, as Merrick said "Yes, you have. You are the Chosen One, you alone can stop them."

"Who?"

"The Vampires." said Dawn, with a grin. Buffy looked at her like her sister was crazy. "Huh?" asked Buffy, confused. Tamsyn sighed, as Merrick said "My name is Merrick, I was sent to find you some time ago. But there were complications, you should have been taught, prepared. You must come with me to the graveyard, there's not much time." said Merrick, looking at Buffy. Buffy scoffed and said "Let me get this straight, you're like some kind of maniac and I have to go with you to the cemetery 'cause I'm chosen and there are vampires. And you've somehow roped my sister into your delusions."

"They're not delusions Buffy." said Tamsyn, looking at Buffy. "You dream you're with somebody else, don't you. A woman calling herself Tempest nicknamed the Dark One." Buffy looked at her with an 'Are you kidding me' look. "I never told you about that." she said, looking at Tamsyn. "What is this, like, channeling or something?"

"It's you, Buffy, your dreams are merely your own self trying to remind you who you are." said Merrick, looking at Buffy, while glaring at Tamsyn. Who smirked before she continued his explanation. "Or perhaps they're trying to warn you, of the great evil rising there. Is there a common thread in those dreams? Something that occurs in all of them?"

"I'm always fighting... killing these monsters... and... okay, this is weird, in all the dreams, I'm a different person, being watched by Tempest... but the monsters, the vampires, all call me the same thing..."

"Slayer." said Merrick, looking at her. She frowned. "God, it's all true. Isn't it. This is not my day." Tamsyn let out a small smile and nodded "I'm sorry, but yeah, it is."

"And Dawn already knew?" asked Buffy, looking at Dawn and Tamsyn. Dawn nodded and said "She didn't like lying to her girlfriend. Although, I only learnt earlier today" Buffy gasped, looking at Dawn. "You and Tamsyn are together?!"

"Yeah..." said Dawn, with a smile. "Just don't tell Mom please, we wouldn't be able to share a bed anymore. And Tam would have to stay in your room."

"And we both know you wouldn't like that." said Tamsyn, with a small smile. Buffy sighed and said "Fine, I'll keep your secret."

"This is all well and good but we really need to get going." said Merrick, noticing the teachers walking out of the school. Tamsyn smiled and said "Sure thing, Uncle Merrick." Merrick looked slightly taken aback by that, before shaking it off with a smile and walking over to his car. Buffy looked at them, before following Dawn and Tamsyn over to the car. Tamsyn smiled to herself as she looked over the top of car to see Liam talking to another Demon Tamsyn knew well, but didn't particularly care for, Whistler. She shook her head and jumped into the car.

* * *

In the graveyard, as the sun began to set, the four sat around in the graveyard, waiting for a vampire to rise. Tamsyn looked around and said "Man, this is more boring than I remember." while playing with her sword of fire. "Anybody got the time?"

"It's sunset, that's all we need to know." said Merrick, looking at her. "How long have you been doing this?"

"I usually arrive after the vampire has risen." said Tamsyn, looking at Merrick. "I never realized how boring it is waiting." Dawn rubbed her arm and said "I think you need to get used to it."

"Probably." said Tamsyn, smiling. As Buffy asked "What do we do when the vampire wakes?"

"You do nothing." said Merrick, handing Buffy a stake and cross. Tamsyn also took out a stake and handed it to Dawn. "Just for self-defense, I'll be doing the actual dusting... Well, what I do counts as immolation, considering I have a flaming sword."

"And now we wait." said Merrick, looking at them.

* * *

And wait they did, for another hour. "I am so glad Mom and Dad had that conference this week." said Dawn, shaking her head. "I'm not sure how'd we'd explain this to them otherwise."

"We'd have snuck back in." said Buffy, shrugging. As the grave they were sat around started making a funny noise, and a hand reached out of the ground. "Buffy, Dawn, behind me." said Tamsyn, placing herself in front of them. As the vampire launched out of the ground. He pounced on Tamsyn, who just struck him with the fire sword. He burst into flames almost instantly. Just as another two burst out of the graves attacking Buffy and Dawn. "GET IT OFF ME!" shouted Buffy, elbowing the vampire. Before knocking it to the floor and placing the cross to it's face. The vampire burst into flames. Merrick got attacked as well, getting knocked to the floor. Buffy staked the vampire attacking Merlin, as Tamsyn expertly threw a stake into the heart of the one attacking Dawn. After it happened, they collapsed to the floor, Buffy grinning. "Oh that was a rush!" she said, looking at Tamsyn. "Can we do it again?"

"Another day." said Merrick, looking at her. "Right now, you need to go home. Go to school tomorrow, try to act normal. Don't talk about this to anybody." He put on a grave face. "This is important. When the vampires find out who you are, you won't be hunting them anymore." He handed her a card. "Meet me at this address after school."

"I have cheerleading practice." said Buffy, looking at him. He looked at her and said "Skip it." before walking away. Tamsyn let out a small smile before saying "Come on, we should get back to yours."

* * *

The next morning, Buffy woke up from another bad dream. This one involving a man named Storm, using a fire sword, fighting vampires in Ancient Greece with a slayer named Sophia. They were both up against vampires, except Storm kept calling them something else, _Ισχύς Βαμπίρ_. Sofia was fighting with the boss, who took her down with little to no effort on his part. Her neck was snapped before you could say "Slayer." Storm took down his minions before turning to face the boss. "_Δεν έχετε κερδίσει._" said Storm, looking at the boss. Who smirked and said "_Ο φονιάς είναι νεκρός._" before throwing a sword straight through Storm's heart. Storm fell to the floor, bleeding.

* * *

Buffy woke up in a hot sweat. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy." said Buffy, sitting up. "That's it, just not gonna sleep anymore." She sighed, before noticing the time. "Shoot, I'm gonna be late!"

* * *

"You're late." said her teacher, as Buffy took her place next to Tamsyn. Who was purposely ignoring her, instead writing in her book. "Tell your uncle I'll be there after cheerleading practice." said Buffy, taking her books out. "I can't miss it." Tamsyn didn't say anything, before writing 'He won't like that'.

Later that day, Buffy walked into the locker room as one of her friends said "Hey! You're late."

"Uh-uh, time impaired." said Buffy, with a smile. Her friend smiled and said "I didn't think you'd show."

"No." said Buffy, digging through her bag. "I'm gonna practice."

"Cool, see you out there." said her friend, before running out of the door. Buffy smiled to herself, before looking up to see Merrick standing there, with Tamsyn and Dawn behind him. "Jeez! What are you doing here?" asked Buffy, standing up. "This is a naked place!"

"You were supposed to be at the warehouse half an hour ago." said Merrick, looking at her. As Tamsyn said "Told you he wouldn't like this."

"I told you I have practice." said Buffy, looking at Merrick. "Listen, Merrick, I think maybe there's been a big mistake here, I mean, I appreciate that there's real vampires, and you have this big holy mission and all that..." She looked at them. "But I don't think I'm up to this, and just between the four of us, neither do you or Tamsyn."

"Hey, last night proved me wrong." said Tamsyn, looking at her. "I know you're up for it."

"It's true, you're not what I expected. Untrained, clumsy, lord knows, the most vacuous candidate in my time as a watcher." said Merrick, beginning to walk away. "I guess there's nothing more for us to talk about." He reached the door, and put his hand into his pocket as he said "Oh, there is one thing." He pulled out a shuriken and threw it straight at her, which she instantly caught. Making Tamsyn shout "MERRICK!"

"You threw a knife at my head!" snapped Buffy, glaring at Merrick. Merrick looked at her and said "And you caught it! Don't you see? Only the chosen one could do that. You are the slayer." Tamsyn stepped forward, but before she could, Buffy hit him in the nose. Tamsyn smirked and said "Go Buffy. You do not know how long I've wanted to do that for."

* * *

"Tell you the truth," said Buffy, standing in the middle of the warehouse Merrick was using as a base. Tamsyn and Dawn were sat at the side, while Merrick nursed his nose. "I never hit anyone before." Dawn scoffed. "Not on purpose at least."

"You're pribby good ab it." said Merrick, as he set his nose. Buffy looked at him and said "My hand doesn't hurt or anything."

"I'b so glad." said Merrick, shaking his head. As Tamsyn said "Never underestimate yourself, Buffy. You've got abilities you've only begun to tap, reserves of mental and physical prowess you've never dreamt of."

"I apologize for the abrupt methods I've had to use in order to jump-start those powers, to the training process moving." said Merrick, looking at Buffy, as well as Tamsyn. "But we don't have much time."

"So, this batcave-like atmosphere... is, like, supposed to be a place I'd want to work out in?" asked Buffy, looking at Merrick. Tamsyn nodded and said "Yeah, it's a bit old. Not even I've trained in a warehouse." Although, as she was saying that, Buffy side-kicked a wooden box, destroying it. "Actually, this could be fun."

* * *

Moments later, Buffy was training with a stake, while Tamsyn showed Dawn a few martial arts moves. Merrick watched on, as Buffy asked "Am I the only one?"

"The only Slayer?" said Merrick, with a small smile. "There are girls all over the world over the world who are different, who have the potential to become Slayers. But only one is chosen."

"I get it, it's like winning the lottery," said Buffy, as she fly-kicked a mannequin in half. "Only it sucks."

* * *

After the training, Buffy sat on the side with Tamsyn, Dawn and Merrick. Buffy and Dawn were drinking water that Tamsyn had brought with her. "So, Merrick, were there ever any, like, famous vampires?" asked Buffy, looking at him. Tamsyn answered for him by saying "Absolutely, you've heard of the Emperor Caligula, perhaps? Or Jack the Ripper?"

"No way!" said Dawn, looking at Tamsyn. "They were BOTH vampires?"

"The same one." said Merrick, as Tamsyn added "To be frank, he wasn't a very good one. He made the mistake of trying to kill me." She lifted her hair to reveal a small scar on her neck, where it had been sliced. "To all intents and purposes, he did kill me. Then I burnt him to a crisp." She let out a small smile, before dropping her hair back into place. "But right now, our attention should be on Lothos and his gang of merry Vamps."

"He was probably born in the eleventh or twelve century." said Merrick, looking at them. "He's been very difficult to trace, and his power has increased with age." Tamsyn scoffed at that, before saying "Lothos first came to my attention when I was studying at the House of Wisdom, with a name like that I couldn't resist the place, in the 840s, so he was around before the eleventh century. His reign as Vampire King began around the 1200s, which is when he became known to watchers."

"You were around in the 800s?" asked Buffy, looking at her. Dawn didn't look quite so perplexed. Tamsyn smiled and said "Yeah, I was. Got chucked out of the House of Wisdom in 847, when al-Mutawakkil took over." She let out a small smile, before Merrick said "I think it's time to do a bit of a written lesson." Buffy sighed.

* * *

"Lothos is extremely powerful." said Merrick, as Buffy pretended to be listening. Dawn, however, was writing down. Tamsyn just lent back in her chair, smiling. "But he is still a vampire, and thus vulnerable to the same weaknesses, daylight is still his enemy, the stake can still find his heart." When Merrick noticed his student wasn't listening, he said "I have antlers growing out of my buttocks." before putting a stake through her book. "WHAT?!" said Buffy, looking at Merrick. Who simply said "Try to pay attention."

"I've got my sister for that." said Buffy, shrugging. Merrick shook his head and said "A slayer must rely on their own wits. Not those of their friends."

"Oh, I think Buffy's gonna be a different breed of slayer than you're used to, Merrick." said Tamsyn, with a smile. Before adding "Although yes, she shouldn't rely on her sister."

"You weren't paying attention either, Tam." pointed out Dawn, looking at Tamsyn. Who smiled and said "Yes, well, I pretty much wrote the books on Lothos. I've been hunting him since 850." She let out a strange sound before adding "Look, Merrick, it's time for us to go. It's getting late."

"Fine, but I want to see you again tomorrow." said Merrick, looking at Buffy pointedly. "We'll do some physical training on the street. To see how you fare in the 'field'."

"Dawn and I will be doing the same." said Tamsyn, with a smile. "She may not be slayer, but I had my grandfather, reluctantly, give her the basic abilities of one. So Merrick will be training you while I train Dawn."

* * *

During the daytime of the next two days, Buffy tried to keep herself normal, but couldn't focus on anything, including helping her friends plan the dance which was happening on Saturday, which she didn't have a dress to, or a date. At least Dawn had Tamsyn to go with, even if they didn't have any dresses either. But come nightfall, she was out on the streets, on the prowl.

* * *

It was Friday night when things started happening, Dawn, Tamsyn and Buffy went patrolling together, with Merrick in support role, when they heard a car crash nearby, with a familiar, to Tamsyn at least, vampire on the bonnet with an arm missing. They then noticed the other vampires advancing on the car, and a person inside it. "Not so fast, Curly." said Buffy, as they reached the group. She pulled a gray demon off the car, and staked it, as Dawn kicked a nearby vampire, staking it. "You guys are hunting in even bigger packs these days..." said Tamsyn, looking around as the vampire she recognized turned to face her. "Maybe you think there's safety in numbers... Safety from us. But it just makes you easier to find." Dawn and Buffy ran over to the guy in the car as Buffy said "Running now would be a good idea."

"Right." said the boy, Pike, nodded. Dawn looked at him and asked "Do you do this kind of thing a lot? I mean, is it like a hobby?"

"Not exactly." said Pike, as Buffy helped him run, with Dawn. Tamsyn stayed behind, taunting the Vampire with one arm. "They were vampires, weren't they?" asked the boy, looking at Buffy. Who nodded and said "Yeah."

"God, unbelievable, Vampires!" said Pike, shaking his head. He led her to his shop, where a motorbike was waiting.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the hoard of Vampires went after Buffy, Dawn and Pike, Tamsyn and Amilyn were going in circles. "Lothos will feed on them, Tempest." said Amilyn, smirking. "They will die and you will be helpless to stop him."

"Not this time." said Tamsyn, looking at him. "Tell Lothos that he shouldn't treat Slayer's with such contempt, it will be his downfall."

"Why don't you tell me yourself." said Lothos, stepping into the middle of the two, throwing Merrick down as well. "It's a beautiful night. The dark is so thick with life, like soil. Like blood." He looked at both of them. "Did you really think you could hide her from me, Dark One? That I wouldn't know there was a new slayer? Another pathetic blonde waiting for me to suck on her clotted heart?"

"This one may surprise you." said Merrick, as Tamsyn lent on the car. "She's not like the others. Doesn't play our way. I don't even think she knows how strong she is."

"Such drooling sentiment from a watcher?" asked Lothos, smirking. "I'd expect that from the Dark One, but I'm all aglow. Surely she's not that special, particularly if she was raised _here_." Tamsyn smirked and said "Oh but Lothos, that's just we need. Playing by the book was always the Slayer's downfall." before hearing both Dawn and Buffy call out "Tam!" and "Merrick!" respectively. Merrick looked at her and said "Get away from here, girls! You're not ready for this, go!"

"Well, well, all this for me?" asked Lothos, smirking as he took in Buffy. Who was already readying her stake. "Girl, for once in your life..." said Merrick, looking at her. Before pulling out a gun and firing at Lothos. "DO!" Bang! "AS YOU!" Bang! "ARE TOLD!" Bang! As he said that, Pike pulled up and said "You heard the man! Buffy! Dawn! Get on! Let's go! Now! Before I realize how stupid it was to come back!" Dawn took one look at Tamsyn who nodded, before jumping onto the bike. It took Buffy a few moments before she too jumped on. "You insult me with that?" asked Lothos, looking at Merrick. Who just said "Just a distraction. You'll not have this one."

"Not this time." said Tamsyn, clicking her fingers. His cloak became aflame. He smirked and tore it off. "I have her face, and after I make you mine, a vampire, you will give me her name. Even kill her if I command it." Merrick looking at him and said "Not in this lifetime." before eating his gun. Tamsyn turned her head as Lothos said "That's exactly what I..." before noticing what was happening. "No! You won't cheat me of this!"

"Yes." said Merrick, before pulling the trigger. Tamsyn frowned, as his body seeped into the ground, claimed by the Underworld. Lothos turned to face her and said "You will tell me her name." while keeping eye-contact. Tamsyn smirked and said "Not in my lifetime. And I have a life expectancy much longer than yours." before disappearing into the shadows. Lothos let out a giant "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Buffy and Dawn stood in the warehouse, frowning. As Tamsyn burst out of the shadows. "Lothos is gonna pick up his game now." she said, looking at them. "Did you recognize any of his vampires?"

"Are you seriously gonna gloss over Merrick?" asked Dawn, looking at her. As Buffy walked over to the corner, tears in her eyes. Tamsyn frowned and said "No, but he died to keep Buffy and you safe. Lothos was gonna turn him." Tears formed in her eyes. "He likes playing mind-games... I lied when I said I first found out about him in the 800s, it was my first date with Sophia... the Slayer in Greece, around the 5th Century BC. He killed her in front of me... And then in Rome..." She felt a tear fall. "He turned Laura, sending her after me..." She frowned, before shaking her head. "Look, tomorrow's the dance. I think we could do with a night off." She looked over at Buffy. "All of us." She walked over to Buffy and said "Come on, Buff, we're going home." Buffy nodded and stood up. "We should go dress shopping tomorrow, for the dance. We're having the night off."

* * *

The next day, Buffy, Dawn and Tamsyn went dress shopping, after Buffy had stopped by the school and got given the cold shoulder by her 'friends'. Where they bumped into Pike. "Buffy! Dawn! Hey!" shouted Pike, as he ran up to them. "I called your house and your grandmother said you were here, I'm glad I caught you. I've been working on some stuff for you..." Before asking "What're you doing here anyway?"

"Teenage girl things." said Dawn, sounding annoyed. "Dress shopping. For the dance tonight."

"What? I don't believe this. The world's under attack by the legions of the undead..." started Pike, only to get cut off by Tamsyn saying "For the billionth time. Sorry, Saury, but this is nothing new. Now if you'll excuse us, we've got dresses to buy. We're having the night off."

"The world's ending and you're going to a mixer." said Pike, looking at them. "And my name's Pike."

"I got the fish thing right." said Tamsyn, shrugging. As Buffy said "It's not a mixer, it's a dance. And it's important. You wouldn't understand."

"You got that right." said Pike, shaking his head. "I thought you wanted to kill vampires."

"I don't want to kill anybody." said Buffy, looking at him. "And I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Listen, I know it sucked what happened to Merrick." said Pike, looking at her. "But, Buffy, you're the guy. The chosen guy!"

"Right, I'm the chosen one." said Buffy, looking at him. "And I _choose_ to go shopping."

"Ah, I should've known. Benny was right. You guys are all exactly the same." said Pike, walking away. "Y'know that, Buffy?"

* * *

At the dance that night, Dawn and Tamsyn were dancing together, to a few wolf-whistles from the jocks. Buffy found out that Jeffery had dumped her over the answer machine, before Pike joined her for a dance. However, before they could, a green skinned demon burst through the windows. And the students screamed, except Tamsyn, Dawn, Buffy and Pike. Tamsyn reached into her shoe, pulling out a few wooden throwing knives, which she used to expertly dust a few vampires. "Everybody move back from the doors and windows!" shouted Buffy, looking at the students. "They can't come in unless they're invited!"

"I hate to break to you, Buff, but it's a public building." said Tamsyn, frowning. "They've already been invited." Before handing Buffy a stake. She also threw Dawn one, before taking a wooden dagger from inside her dress. Pike pulled a stake from his jacket pocket. "Hey Buffy, wanna dance?" asked one of the vampires, stepping into the gym. As they continued "We want Buffy, send her out. Or we come in."

"Looks bad, Buffy." said Pike, looking at her. Tamsyn clicked her fingers and a gust of wind caused the two vampires outside to be blown away every time they stepped forward to get in. "I can only hold that for another few minutes." said Tamsyn, looking at Buffy. "We need a plan."

"Send her out!" shouted one of Buffy's 'friends', looking at her. "They'll kill us all, you're the one they're mad at!"

"Look, there's got to be another way out... a back way or something." said Pike, looking around. Buffy nodded and "You may be right, Pike." just as an arrow flew through a window and hit Tamsyn in the side. She fell to the floor, making the air trap disappear. Dawn instantly ran to her girlfriend, making sure she was alright. "I'm made of tougher things." said Tamsyn, smirking. As Buffy said "I'm going out the front." Tamsyn stood up before looking at Buffy as she said "I'm coming with you." Dawn looked at Tamsyn as she pulled the arrow out of her side. "You can't, they'll kill you."

"I'm made of very tough stuff." replied Tamsyn, before Dawn pulled her in for a kiss. After they broke, Tamsyn said "Get everybody out." before running out of the gym with Buffy. She handed Buffy a few bottles of Holy Water. "Do I wanna know where you were keeping that?" asked Buffy, as they stepped outside. Tamsyn let out a small smile and said "No, you don't."

* * *

After taking down the minions, Buffy and Tamsyn came face to face with Lothos. "I knew you'd come." he said, looking at Buffy. "You knew it too, didn't you? You've been dreaming of me, waiting to feed me."

"Not this time, Lothos." said Tamsyn, her jaw set. Lothos smirked and said "Don't you understand, Dark One? I've killed dozens of Slayers. Her life is not a blink of my eye, not a single breath. I have lived in the shadows in the pulsing filth behind men's eyes." Buffy dropped her stake as Lothos went all Vamp-face. "I have conversed with the worms that fed on my corpse and I have bathed in the blood of emperors."

"Ever throw up in the front row at an Alanis Concert?" asked Buffy, shaking herself out his control. Causing Lothos to say "WHAT?! This is... no Slayer has ever resisted before!"

"Yeah well, maybe I didn't want to believe it, but a friend of mine told me tonight," said Buffy, holding up a cross. Tamsyn smirked to herself. "I'm not like other girls. Or other Slayers."

"No, she has friends." said Tamsyn, slicing Lothos in half with her fire sword. "That was for all the lives you've destroyed." She sliced the sword through his head. "Sophia... Laura..." She looked at Buffy. "Get inside. Find Amilyn and destroy him."

"What about you?" asked Buffy, looking at her. Tamsyn smiled and said "I'm gonna help get everybody out. You're the Slayer, I just had a feud to finish." Buffy nodded.

* * *

Moments later, Buffy, Pike, Tamsyn and Dawn stood outside a burning gym. "Well, that's about the twentieth building I've burnt down..." said Tamsyn, frowning. "We should probably get out of town for a while. I know the perfect place." She looked around. "Although, we will need an actual car. A motorbike is only good for two people."

"Mine's been totaled." said Pike, looking at her. As they walked away from the school.

* * *

They reached Buffy's house to find Joyce and Hank waiting for them, along with another woman who Tamsyn recognized. "Mother!" she said, grinning. The woman smiled and said "Hello Tamsyn."

"Linda was just telling us that she'd like to take you girls on a trip." said Joyce, smiling at Buffy. "And considering your school just burnt down... We've decided to let you go with her and Tamsyn." Dawn glanced at Tamsyn, who was smiling. "Why don't you go and pack for a few days away, your suitcases are in your rooms."

Moments later, they were packed and getting into Linda's car. "Pike's meeting us there on his bike." said Tamsyn, climbing into the back with Dawn. Buffy took the front seat asking "And where is _there_?"

"Las Vegas." replied Tamsyn, with a grin. "There are a few rumors there I wanna check out, and it's the perfect place to wind down."

* * *

"Shall we?" asked Tamsyn, holding out her arm when they arrived at the hotel. Dawn smiled and took it, as Buffy looked around. "Thanks for answering my prayers this time, Mom." said Tamsyn, looking at Linda. Who threw Buffy the keys and said "Don't mention it. I'll be back in a week, try not to get into too much trouble. And tell your friend not to trash Apollo's car."

"Tell Apollo I say thanks for lending it to us." said Tamsyn, smiling. As Pike drove up to them on his motorbike. Linda disappeared on the spot. Pike looked at them and said "Aren't we a bit young for this place?" he asked, looking at them. Tamsyn smiled and said "Well, we're not gonna be going to many of the clubs. And I can easily get us past security when we do."

"Let's go have some fun!" said Dawn, grinning.

**Well, the next chapter is where you find out a bit more of Tamsyn's past. It's the first original chapter, and probably the last for about ten chapters.**


	2. Viva Las Vampires

**Right, the first Original chapter, and the last for a while. In which another building is burnt down, and Buffy learns of Tamsyn's past.**

Tamsyn the Slayer:

02) Viva Las Vampires:

After the night the four teenagers had had at the dance, they had taken off to Las Vegas. They were sat around in one of the rooms in a hotel, Tamsyn scouring the newspapers. "I'll be back shortly, I've gotta check out something out at the police station." she said, looking at the group as she put the paper away. "I have a friend there who can shed some light on these rumors I've heard. She knew my 'mom'."

"And by knew..." said Dawn, looking at Tamsyn. Tamsyn looked at her and said "Oh no, not like that. You're my first since Greece..." She had to think. "Or was it Rome? No, no, it was definitely Greece. I kinda went on a rampage after Sophia was..." She shook her head. "Sorry, it still stings even now... That's the reason I got cursed, although it's not much of a curse these days. I decided I liked being a woman better than being a man."

"OK, I think before this week is over you and I need a talk." said Buffy, looking at Tamsyn. "My sister may know you, but if we're gonna be working together I need to know more about you."

"And believe me we will." said Tamsyn, with a small smile. She stood up walked over to the door. "Anybody wanna come with me?"

"May as well." said Dawn, standing up. "We're here for the week." Tamsyn smiled, as Buffy stood up. "I'm gonna go hunt."

"I'll go with Buffy." said Pike, standing up. "We'll take the motorbike."

"We'll take the car then." said Tamsyn, with a smile. Before frowning. "We'll call a taxi."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Tamsyn and Dawn arrived at the Police Department. They walked in and Tamsyn walked straight up to the desk. "Hello there, I'm looking for a friend of my mothers. She's called Thompson? Works in Homicides?"

"What's your name?" asked the receptionist, looking at her. Tamsyn smiled and said "Tamsyn Evans, my mother was Hermione Evans."

"If you'd wait here, I'll be right back with Officer Thompson." said the receptionist, smiling. Tamsyn smiled before walked over to Dawn. "It'll be a few moments." she said, taking a seat. Dawn took a seat next to her, as Officer Thompson walked into the area. "Tamsyn?" she asked, looking at Tamsyn and Dawn. Tamsyn smiled and said "Right here." as she stood up. "Officer Thompson?"

"Please, call me Olivia." said Officer Thompson, smiling. "So, is this a social call?"

"I wish it was." replied Tamsyn, with a smile. "I need to know if any you-know-what's have been killing. Well, anything suspicious about the killings, because you-know-what's are always killing."

"As a matter of fact..." said Olivia, looking at Tamsyn, before noticing Dawn. "Sorry, who's she?"

"My girlfriend, Dawn." replied Tamsyn, not missing a beat. "She's with me. And she knows about this stuff. Can we go somewhere private?"

"My office is free." said Olivia, with a small smile. "You two can come into there with me."

* * *

When they got into the office, they found another person already waiting inside. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention," said Olivia, looking at Dawn and Tamsyn. "Somebody else was asking about you-know-what's." She looked at the other guy and said "Angel, I'd like you to meet..."

"Tamsyn and her friend." said Angel, with a small smile. "We've met."

"Well, Liam and I have met." said Tamsyn, looking at Olivia. "Dawn's never met him."

"Pleasure to meet you, Dawn." said Angel, looking at Dawn. Dawn nodded and said "Right, yes. Pleasure."

"Why don't you take a seat?" said Olivia, motioning to the two chairs in front of her desk. As she sat behind it. Angel stood up and lent against the wall. Tamsyn sat down in his seat, while Dawn took the other. Olivia pulled out two chips with the words 'Golden Touch Casino' written on them. "These have been found on most of the victims of Vampires in the last two months." said Olivia, handing Angel and Tamsyn one each. Tamsyn studied it as Dawn said "It's a Casino chip... what's so special about it?"

"You're sixteen, you wouldn't understand." said Olivia, shaking her head. Tamsyn looked at her and said "I'm thinking, going by the markings on these, that this is a way of marking those who owe the Casino. There's a faint tracking aura on them. It stopped working the moment the carrier died..." She jolted slightly. "And now this one just started back up. They must react to body heat." She looked over at Angel, who said "That would explain why mine hasn't reacted." Tamsyn smiled and pocketed her chip. As Olivia said "You know that's evidence right?"

"Yeah, but it's also back online." replied Tamsyn, shrugging. Before turning to Angel. "Go to the Casino, stay behind the scenes, Buffy can't see you yet." Angel nodded before walking out of the office. Tamsyn turned to Olivia and said "Thanks for showing us this, now we must go infiltrate a Casino." She and Dawn stood up before also walking out.

* * *

They found Buffy and Pike outside the Golden Touch Casino. "Let me guess, you found a chip for this place." said Dawn, looking at her sister. Buffy let out a small smile and said "Yeah, did you?" as she held up a chip. Tamsyn took hers out and said "My friend on the force gave us ours." before looking up at the building. As two burly men stepped out of it, making their way straight towards them. Buffy instinctively reached for her stake, but Tamsyn stopped her. "Hello gentlemen, I believe I found something of yours..." she said, with a smile. Before holding up the chip. "I take it you want it back?"

"You will come with us." said one of the men. Tamsyn looked at him and said "I think not."

"It was not a request." said the other man, looking her in the eye. She kept eye-contact for a moment as she said "I know. But I'm still not coming inside. We're only sixteen."

"You lie." said the first man, looking at her. "Those chips don't activate unless you're over eighteen."

"What a fine time to be an immortal from negative centuries." muttered Tamsyn, sighing. Before looking at the men. "Fine, but let my friends go." She turned and winked at Dawn, silently telling her she had a plan. Dawn frowned, as she watched Tamsyn walk into the casino.

* * *

"She does have a plan, right?" asked Buffy, ten minutes later, as she sat outside the casino with Pike and Dawn. Just as Dawn's phone beeped. She took it out and smiled to herself. "She has a plan." said Dawn, looking at Buffy. Before standing up. "Come on, follow me." Buffy looked at her, as she stood up, with Pike. Dawn led them to the back of the hotel, where the door was open. And Tamsyn stood there, with a smile. "Come on, I only managed to put up an illusion for a few minutes." she said, looking at them. "We need to go quickly and quietly. This whole place is run by Vamps."

* * *

They followed her into the building till they reached an open door, Tamsyn looked at them and said "Continue straight down the corridor, you'll reach the main area... Give me twenty minutes, then find Liam." she said, looking at them. Before placing a kiss on Dawn's cheek. "Don't worry about me." She stepped back, as Pike walked off, Buffy put her hand on Dawn's shoulder and led her off as well. Tamsyn took a deep breath, as she heard one of the people inside the room say "Where'd she go?!" She put on a smirk and pushed the door open. "Looking for me, boys." she asked, as she lent in the doorway.

* * *

Buffy, Pike and Dawn tried to blend in as they walked through the casino. Dawn kept looking at the corridor they'd walked out of, hoping to see Tamsyn walking out of it. However, when Tamsyn did come out of it, she wasn't walking, she was running. Being followed by two vampires, in full vamp-face. She stopped in front of Dawn, as Buffy said "What did you do to those two?" pointing to the vampires, who were collapsing onto the floor. Tamsyn shrugged and said "They drank my blood. Which is poisonous to those without a soul." before spinning on the spot. "Come on, this place is a factory. They're creating an army of Vamps."

"You found that out while they were interrogating you?" asked Pike, looking at her. Tamsyn smiled and said "I'm just that good." Pike shook his head, before noticing the guards stalking towards them. Each with vamp-face. "And this isn't good." he said, looking around. Tamsyn nodded, as Dawn and Buffy drew stakes. Tamsyn pulled out a set of wooden throwing knives, leading Pike to say "Oh man, I didn't bring anything to the party." as the vampires advanced. Surrounding them.

* * *

A few moments passed before they were separated by the vampires. Tamsyn was being herded towards the back of the casino, while Buffy had flipped onto the reception counter, and Dawn was backed against a wall as she fought them. Pike, however, was nowhere to be seen. Soon, Buffy and Dawn were overpowered by the vampires, and Tamsyn only pretended to be. When the Casino Leader appeared and said "I heard the fabled Dark One was in town. But it would seem he's not here."

"That's kinda sexist." said Tamsyn, staking the two vampires holding her with hidden stakes that sprung out of her sleeves. "Assuming the Dark One's a man. When the Dark One could just as well be a girl." She smirked as she threw wooden knives at the vampires holding Buffy and Dawn. Before looking at the Leader again. "That's right, I'M the Dark One. Although I prefer Tempest. Or Storm, as in the Oncoming Storm. That's another nickname I've acquired over the centuries."

"Tell me then, Storm, how do you plan to save your friend?" asked the Leader, calmly. Before clicking his fingers. Pike walked in, with full on vamp-face. "It's too late to save him." said Tamsyn, frowning slightly. Before walking over to Buffy and Dawn, who were frowning. "You need to run. Get back to the hotel room, don't let anybody in." she said, looking at Dawn. Who was the more coherent of the siblings. "I'll be right there. Just got something to take care of here." Dawn nodded, before leading Buffy out of the Casino, through the clearing vampires. When they were clear of the place, Tamsyn turned on the spot and said "Now, Liam." Angel smirked and snapped the Leader's neck, before pulling out a stake which he used to dust Pike and advancing vampires. Tamsyn had a seemingly endless supply of wooden throwing knives which she was using to take down the vampires that got too close to her. Before Angel arrived next to her. "Where do you hide those?" he asked, looking at her. She shrugged and said "I've always been able to summon whatever weapons I want. Now stand beside me." She clicked her fingers, and fire erupted in the room, expect in a circle around Tamsyn and Angel. "You might want to get out of town, Liam. Sunnydale's a nice place." she said, as they walked out of the burning building. To find Officer Thompson waiting for them with Dawn and Buffy. "Hello Tamsyn." she said, looking at her. "I gave you that chip so you could find out what you wanted, not to burn the place down."

"I found what I needed to know." replied Tamsyn, shrugging. "This place was a Vamp-factory. It had to be destroyed."

"And you have the authority to do that?" asked Officer Thompson, looking at her. Tamsyn smirked and said "As a matter of fact, I do." before pulling out a card. "Call that number and you'll find out." She handed the card to Officer Thompson, before turning to Buffy and Dawn. "Come on you two, let's get back to our hotel." The three teenagers walked off, leaving a bewildered Officer behind. When she turned to look at Angel, he too was gone.

* * *

"What was that number you told her to ring?" asked Dawn, looking at Tamsyn as they walked away. Tamsyn looked at her and said "The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, or S.H.I.E.L.D for short. That number should link directly to the Director, providing he's not busy."

"Aren't they the ones who set up the Avengers?" asked Dawn, with a small smile. "Do you know the Avengers?"

"I haven't left the East Coast in twelve years, I don't know the Avengers." said Tamsyn, with a smile. "Well, that's a lie... I knew Captain America, back in World War Two, before he got trapped in ice. And I knew Tony Stark's parents. Even knew Tony briefly when he was a kid. Granted, he probably wouldn't remember me."

"What about Thor?" asked Buffy, showing she was listening. "I mean, he's so buff..."

"Please, he's an over-arrogant demon who believes he's a god." said Tamsyn, shaking her head. "We clashed sword and hammer a few times during the war the Asgardian's and Olympians had. Till Zeus and Odin came to an agreement, resulting in the Asgard-Olympus treaty. Which also resulted in the creation of the device that caused the battle which made the Avengers needed in the first place." She shook her head. "That doesn't matter right now... Thor is an arrogant so-and-so and I've defeated him in combat more times than he's defeated me. The Tempest is stronger than the Thunder." She smirked. As a police car pulled up in front of them. "Get in." said Officer Thompson, stepping out of the car and opening the doors. "I rang that number you gave me, turns out you do have the authority to burn down buildings, you have some powerful friends. Now, it's late, you may be capable of taking out nests of Vampires, but it's still not safe for you to be walking around Las Vegas."

"Thanks, Olivia." said Tamsyn, with a smile.

* * *

As soon as they got into their hotel room, Dawn got changed into her nightclothes while Buffy and Tamsyn sat at the table, eating. "You should eat something, D, Slaying's taxing work." said Tamsyn, looking at Dawn. "Before you go to sleep."

"Nice to know you care." said Dawn, before taking a seat on her lap. "What we having?"

* * *

As dawn rose, Tamsyn lay wide-awake next to a sleeping Dawn. She slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Dawn, to find Buffy already awake and dressed in her training clothes. "I was gonna go for a jog, no need to lazy." she said, quietly. Tamsyn smiled and said "Give me a moment, I'll join you."

* * *

Moments later, they were getting out of the elevator into the lobby, when Tamsyn's phone went off. She looked at it and looked at Buffy. "Go on ahead, I'll meet up with you outside." Buffy nodded and walked off, Tamsyn let out a sigh before answering the phone. "Hello Quentin." she said, sighing. "Of course you couldn't get in touch with Merrick, he sacrificed himself to save the Slayer." She gritted her teeth. "No, it should not have been the other way around. Look, you can tell the Watcher's Council that you will be sending Rupert Giles to Sunnydale. And in two weeks time the Slayer will arrive with me. And that is not a request. I could easily withhold the Slayer and train her myself." Tamsyn smirked. "Glad you see it my way. Never call me again. If you need to contact me, you can send a message through Rupert." She put her phone down, smirking. Before walking out of the hotel and joining Buffy, who was stretching. Tamsyn joined her.

* * *

An hour later, they returned to the hotel, smiling. "That was fun." said Buffy, as they got into the elevator. Tamsyn nodded and said "Yeah, we should do that every morning before school. Provided we haven't been out all night slaying." Buffy laughed, before opening the door to their room. Where Dawn was still sleeping. "Aw, we must have exhausted her last night." said Tamsyn, with a small smile. "One of the many things I love about your sister."

"Yeah, you really need to tell Mom." said Buffy, as she took a seat at the table. "And try not to talk about it round me, I'm still trying to get my head around the Vampire thing." Tamsyn smiled and took a seat as well saying "You know why we haven't told your mother. She'll just make me move into your room."

"Mom wouldn't do that, it's Dad you have to worry about." said Buffy, with a small smile. "Not that he's around much, so I don't think you need to worry."

"Well, we'll tell her on our own terms." said Tamsyn, shrugging. "When Dawn's ready. Now, do you wanna know my story or not?"

"Sure, you're gonna be the one training me from now on, aren't you." said Buffy, looking at her. Tamsyn let out a small smile, before saying "It all started with a big war between Titan and Olympian. Zeus slayed Kronos using Kronos' scythe and threw him into the pits of Tartarus, blah, blah, blah. That's the basic Greek Mythology... It's not till 8th Century BC that it gets interesting. With the Olympians coming down to the Mortal plane and fraternizing with them. Creating Demigods, the technical term being Demi-Olympians, who became heroes. Then there's me, I was born Tycho 'Storm' Panhellenios, to Athena and some other person, no idea who since Mother never told me." She let out a small smile. "But I digress, I spent the 8th and 7th Centuries BC walking around, being mistaken for a hero because I saved so many people from Vampires, who the locals had named Empousa, over the course of the two hundred years. Then in 6th Century BC, I met Sophia... My first love... Then Lothos appeared. Sophia never stood a chance even back then, she wasn't as trained as she probably should have been." Tears formed in her eyes. "Lothos bolted, and I went on a rampage, raking up a lot of red on my ledger so to speak... Till I accidentally killed a few of Artemis' hunters during the 2nd Century BC. She cursed me, turned me into Tisiphone 'Tempest' Panhellenios. I journeyed to Rome, where I channeled my anger into the Colosseum. That's where I earned the title 'Dark One', for being so ferocious." There was a short pause as she wiped her eyes.

* * *

Another few hours later, Buffy was caught up on the history of Tamsyn and Dawn had woken up in time to hear the story of how Tamsyn had helped Captain America defeat HYDRA. They were having breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Tamsyn smiled as she stood up and walked over to the door, where she looked through the peep-hole and frowned as she opened it. "Hello, Director." she said, looking at him. Fury nodded and stepped inside. He looked at the group, before looking at Tamsyn, and said "I understand you burnt down two buildings last night. Busy night?"

"Just the usual. A Vampire-King and a Vamp-factory." said Tamsyn, shrugging. "What brings the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D to the small time? And before you ask, we're not joining S.H.I.E.L.D. You've got enough people who can take down demons. Besides, we're still in school."

"Yes, that's what I came to speak to you about." said Director Fury, looking at Tamsyn. "I think somebody's gonna need to keep an eye on you, make sure you don't burn down any MORE buildings."

"We'll talk about it." said Tamsyn, looking at Fury, with a small smile. "We'll meet you in the lobby."

"I'll introduce you to the agents I've assigned to you." said Fury, walking out of the room. Buffy sighed and said "Well, so much for lounging around the hotel all day."

"I'm pretty sure we can still do that." said Dawn, with a smile. As Tamsyn placed her hand on Dawn's shoulder, smiling, before saying "Yeah, we can. Then tomorrow we can hit the shops."

* * *

As soon as the girls were dressed, they walked into the lobby, to find Fury standing there with a man and a woman. "Hello." said Tamsyn, looking at them. Director Fury looked at her and said "Tamsyn, meet Agent Pond and Agent Williams."

"Amelia and Rory." said the woman, looking at her. "We're your new handlers."

"Pleasure." said Tamsyn, with a smile. "First of all, Dawn and I are an 'item', as the kids these days say, so I hope that's not a problem."

"Nope not at all, our daughter's dating a mad man in a box." said Amelia, with a smile. As Rory added "Although, they're a universe away these days." with a small smile. Tamsyn looked at him and said "Good to know." before looking at Fury. "Alright, you can leave now." Fury nodded and walked out of the hotel. Leaving the three teens with the two agents. "Alright then, what were you planning to do today?" asked Rory, looking at them. Buffy smiled and said "Honestly, we were planning to spend the day in our room. It was a busy day yesterday."

"And I would like a word with the Agents." came a voice, from behind them. Everybody turned to see Athena standing there, with a smile. "And then I need to get Joyce on the phone."

"Hello Mother." said Tamsyn, looking at her. Amelia looked at her and said "You're Athena, aren't you?"

"The name's Linda in public." said Athena, with a smile. "It's nice to know you know me. Most people these days have forgotten us, or just think of us as fiction. Why don't we take this upstairs?"

* * *

The next week went by so fast, that when it came to go home on the Sunday they didn't want to leave. Well, Buffy and Dawn didn't want to go home, Tamsyn was more than ready.

* * *

When they arrived back at Buffy and Dawn's house, Amelia and Rory introduced themselves to Joyce. They were sat in the front room when Joyce handed Amelia a letter and said "We had your niece's home address changed to ours a few months ago when we found out her mother was never around."

"My sister travels a lot, it's part of her job." said Amelia, with a smile. Before taking a look at the letter. And frowning. "Tamsyn got kicked out of school?"

"They all did." said Joyce, sighing. "We're gonna have to move now... Hank's already going on at me about money..."

"I'm sure we could work something out." said Rory, with a smile. As Dawn walked into the room, with Tamsyn standing at the doorway. "Mom, we need to talk to you... it's important..." Joyce looked at her and said "Sure, sweetie." before standing up while looking at Amelia and Rory. "Do you want a drink?"

"I'm good, thanks." said Rory, with a smile. Amelia nodded and said "Yeah, I'm fine as well, Joyce." She stood up. "We should get going though, I hope it's alright for Tamsyn to stay over till we get a place?"

"It's fine." said Joyce, with a smile. "She's a lovely girl." Amelia and Rory nodded before walking out of the house. "So, Dawn, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Joyce, motioning for Dawn to take a seat. Dawn let out a small smile, before looking at Tamsyn, who nodded and took a seat on the sofa. Dawn started pacing. "What's the matter, Dawn?" asked Joyce, looking at her. "Did you do something wrong?"

"No, nothing like that." said Dawn, looking at her Mom. "It's a good thing... I just don't know how to tell you..." She looked at Tamsyn, who gave her a reassuring smile. Which gave Dawn the confidence she needed to say "Mom, I'm gay..." Joyce smiled at her daughter, as Hank said "Get out." revealing he was standing in the doorway. He stormed over to her and grabbed her by the collar. Before getting thrown off by Tamsyn, landing next to the window. "Touch her again, and I will make your life hell." she said, her voice surprisingly calm. Which made her all the more scary. Hank looked at her and said "I'm more powerful than you, you insignificant little dyke." Tamsyn just looked at him and said "I'm gonna overlook the derogatory term, mainly because you do not know how long I've waited to do this." She clicked her fingers, and Hank suddenly became a dark silver, two winged, six armed and two legged creature. There were small horns protruding from his chest and he spoke with a slight hiss. "I know a Morubur when I smell one." she said, kicking the creature through the wall and outside, before turning to Dawn. "Dawn, get your mother out of here. And tell Buffy I could do with her help." Dawn nodded, before leading Joyce out of the room. Tamsyn turned her attention to Hank/The Morubur and summoned two daggers before pouncing. As Buffy jumped down from the window, with a stake. Tamsyn shook her head as the Morubur shook Buffy off. "A Morubur's skin is tough, only certain metal from it's homeland will pierce it." said Tamsyn, as she helped Buffy up. Before handing her an axe. "Here, this is from his homeland."

"Where did you get that?" she asked, shaking her head. Before adding "Don't answer that, we should probably just fight." Tamsyn nodded, and summoned her daggers again.

* * *

It took twenty minutes but they managed to kill the Morubur, which slowly burst into dust. "That was my Dad, wasn't it." said Buffy, looking at Tamsyn. Who looked at her and said "No, the Morubur took over your father's body around ten years ago. I couldn't exactly say, or do, anything because he didn't seem to be dangerous. Till today at least." She frowned. As Buffy asked "What did he do?"

"He grabbed me." said Dawn, standing in the doorway. Before looking at Tamsyn, who was studying Dawn. "I'm alright, Tam, he didn't mark me."

"What was that thing?!" asked Joyce, looking at them. "Buffy?"

"I don't know... Tamsyn seems to know more about them." said Buffy, looking at her mother. Tamsyn looked at her and said "You may want to sit down, Ms Summers."

"You've gone all formal." said Joyce, looking at Tamsyn, before sitting down. "This must be important." Tamsyn let out a small smile and said "In every generation a girl is chosen to become the Slayer, with the strength and skills to combat vampires and all manner of evils. Vampires high on that list..." She looked at Joyce, to gauge her reaction. When she saw a look of understanding, she continued "In this case the Slayer is your daughter... and the gym burning down was a side-effect of our fight against vampires. Well, I say side-effect... I had to burn it down when the vampires kinda overpowered us."

"OK... OK... so you're telling me my daughter's some sort of super powered hero?" asked Joyce, looking at Tamsyn. "And that my other daughter's dating some form of Amazon?"

"Well, that's the right mythology." said Tamsyn, with a small smile. As Dawn added "I'm dating an Olympian. Born to Athena."

"So, Linda...?" asked Joyce, already knowing the answer. Tamsyn nodded and said "Yep, you met a goddess. Well, a demon... A good demon, not like the creature who took over your husband's body. That was a Morubur, which was a member of a species that terrorizes the Pantheon Dimension, where Olympus is located, and my home dimension."

"The Pantheon Dimension?" asked Buffy, looking at her. "You didn't mention that earlier this week, you just called your home dimension Olympus."

"Which it is, 'Pantheon Dimension' is the collective term for it." said Tamsyn, looking at Buffy. Before turning to Joyce. "Any questions?"

"What's your real name?" she asked, looking at Tamsyn. Tamsyn let out a small smile and said "Tisiphone. Tisiphone 'Tempest' Panhellenios. But I only ever used that name once. Over the years I've gone through so many different names... Tamsyn Evans is my latest, and probably my last." She smiled as she looked at Dawn. Before looking at Joyce. "I'm sorry about your husband, for the two years I knew him where he wasn't a Morubur, he was a lovely man."

"He... he was that 'thing' for ten years?" asked Dawn, confused. Tamsyn nodded, and Joyce said "That explains a lot... We're really gonna have to move now." while looking at the hole in the wall. Where Rory and Amelia were stood, with Deputy Director Hill. "You cannot last twenty minutes without destroying some building, can you, Evans." she said, looking at Tamsyn. Tamsyn let out a smile and said "There was a Morubur. And yes, I'm aware that means nothing to you, Hill."

"What's going on?" asked Joyce, confused. Dawn and Buffy looked at Tamsyn and Buffy said "Yeah, I wanna know who she is."

"Deputy Director Maria Hill." said Hill, looking at them. Before taking a booklet out of her bag. "I came to give you this deed. It's to a house in the town of Sunnydale. There are five bedrooms, as long as you don't mind living with Amelia and Rory. They're trained S.H.I.E.L.D agents." Joyce looked at her and took the booklet. She flicked through it and said "Well, I'm sure we'll only need to use four of those rooms." with a smile.

* * *

A week later, the five were settling into their new house, the adults had allowed Dawn and Tamsyn to continue sharing a room, while Buffy got her own. Joyce took one of the rooms for herself, while Amelia and Rory took another. Leaving a spare room, which for the moment was being used as storage space.

"I can't believe Mom's so cool with us." said Dawn, as she lay on her bed with Tamsyn. They were sat watching 'Sucker Punch' while the adults unpacked downstairs. "It's amazing how much she trusts us."

"Yeah, I know." said Tamsyn, with a smile. "And she seems to be taking the whole Demon's are real thing well. Even if she hasn't spoken to us about it."

"Buffy's taken to that approach as well." said Dawn, sighing. "I don't think she's sneaking out at night."

"Well, none of us are sneaking out anymore." said Tamsyn, smiling. Before sighing. "You're right though, she hasn't turned up for any of our training sessions. I think she may want to return to her normal life."

"Isn't that impossible though?" asked Dawn, completely ignoring the film now. "She's the Chosen One."

"Whose sister also has the same abilities." pointed out Tamsyn, with a sigh. "Well, enough talk, let's just watch TV."

* * *

Later that night, Tamsyn walked out of the bedroom to get herself a drink in the bathroom, passing the spare room. Which seemed to be occupied, by a young girl. Who was wide-awake and starring at Tamsyn. She shook her head and the room turned to normal. Tamsyn frowned, slightly confused. Before walking downstairs.

**Well, there we go. The next chapter is a reworked 'Welcome to the Hellmouth'. And yes, this is a slight crossover with the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and two characters of the DW Universe.**


	3. Welcome to the Hellmouth

**Right, starting off Season 1. :D**

**Season 1 will be at least 10 chapters, one for each episode. Which does mean the two parters will stay as two parters. I do have an idea for an original chapter, but it'll probably be between Season 1 and 2, during the summer.**

Tamsyn the Slayer:

03) Welcome to the Hellmouth:

"Buffy! Dawn!" shouted Joyce, the morning of their first day at school. Amelia also shouted "Tamsyn!"

"We're up!" shouted Tamsyn, getting out of the bed she shared with Dawn. She looked at Dawn, who was trying to go back to sleep. "Come on, Dawny, it's our first day at Sunnydale High."

"Don't remind me." said Dawn, sitting up. "Shower?"

"I thought you'd never ask." replied Tamsyn, with a smile.

* * *

Buffy, meanwhile, was sighing as she got changed. First day of a new school, and yes, she was nervous. Brand new school, in a brand new town, which was only necessary because of her old school burning down... Course she was nervous. And on top of that, she'd woken from a weird nightmare. "Girls! Breakfast!" shouted Rory, from downstairs. Buffy sighed, but walked out of her room. She stopped by Dawn and Tamsyn's room, and heard water going. She shook her head, of course her sister was more active than she was, before walking down the stairs.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Tamsyn and Dawn joined the other four in the dining room for breakfast. "All clean, girls?" asked Amelia, looking at them. Dawn blushed as she took a seat and grabbed some toast from the rack. Tamsyn took a seat next to her.

"Alright, Rory's gonna be picking you up later." said Joyce, looking at Dawn, Buffy and Tamsyn as they got out of the car at Sunnydale High. "Have a good day, you three."

"Will do, Mom." said Dawn, smiling. Buffy was already walking away. Joyce looked at Tamsyn and said "Try not to burn this place down."

"Let's see how the day treats us." said Tamsyn, with a smirk. "I promise I won't. I don't think Fury would like it if I did. He had to pull a few strings to get us in near the end of the school year." Joyce nodded, before driving off. Tamsyn turned to Dawn and wiggled her hand, which made Dawn laugh as she took it. "Let's go talk to the Principal." said Tamsyn, with a smile. Before looking around. "And find your sister."

"She's over there." said Dawn, pointing to the stairwell, where Buffy was stood at the top, looking at her phone. "Let's go then." said Tamsyn, with a smile.

* * *

"Buffy Summers, Dawn Summers and Tamsyn Evans," said Mr Flutie, the Principal, as Buffy, Dawn and Tamsyn sat in his office. "Freshmen, late of Hemery High in Los Angeles. Interesting records among you, quite the careers." He smiled, before tearing up their transcripts. "Welcome to Sunnydale. A clean slate, girls, that's what you get here. What's past is past. We're not interested in what it says on a piece of paper." Tamsyn let out a small smile, this guy was bonkers. "Even if it says..." he reacted at something he saw on one of the transcripts. "Whoa. At Sunnydale we nurture the whole student. The inner student." He carefully pieced the pieces together again. "Other schools may look at the reports of gang fights..."

"Mr Flutie..." started Buffy, only to get cut off by Mr Flutie saying "All the kids here are free to call me Bob."

"Bob..."

"But they don't." he said, as he pulled out pieces of tape. Tamsyn looked at him and said "Mr Flutie, I know our transcripts are a little colorful..."

"Hey, we're not caring about that!" said Mr Flutie, before adding "Do you think 'colorful' is the word? Not 'dismal'? Just off hand, I'd go with 'dismal'."

"It wasn't that bad." said Dawn, rubbing Tamsyn's back. Mr Flutie looked at her and said "You burned down the gym."

"We did..." said Buffy, looking at Mr Flutie. "We really did... but you gotta see the big picture. I mean, the gym was full of vamp... uh, asbestos."

"Girls, don't worry. Any other school, they might say 'watch your step', or, 'we'll be watching you' or, 'get within a hundred yards of the gym with a book of matches and you'll grow up in juvie hall' but that's not the way here. We want to service your needs, and help you to respect our needs. And if your needs and our needs don't mesh..." He smiled blandly as he slipped each transcript into their folders. "Well, have a nice first day." He opened the door, which the three girls walked out of.

* * *

As soon as they were outside, Tamsyn looked at her timetable and said "Oh great, History."

"Oh please, you love History." said Dawn, shaking her head as they walked off. Buffy rummaged through her bag, as a boy accidentally bumped into her, knocking her bag flying. Another boy noticed this and walked over to her, kneeling down. "Can I have you?" he asked, looking at her. "Dyeh, can I help you?"

"Oh, thanks." said Buffy, picking up her things. He also did it, handing her stuff while asking "I don't know you, do I?"

"I'm new." said Buffy, with a smile. "I'm Buffy."

"Xander." said the boy, looking at her. "Is me... Hi."

"Thanks."

"Maybe I'll see you around? Maybe at school, since we both... go there..."

"Great. Nice to meet you." she said, taking the rest of her books from him before stuffing them into her bag and hurrying away. Xander shook his head before noticing the stake on the floor, he picked it up and looked at it, puzzled.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the three were sat in the history classroom with Ms Richards, who was lecturing about the Black Plague. Tamsyn was scoffing as she took notes, Dawn nudged her and whispered "You're grumbling again." Tamsyn looked at her with a small smile. "Sorry." she whispered back. Buffy was sat next to one of the popular kids, looking at her book. Ms Richards looked around and said "And this popular plague led to what social changes?"

* * *

After class ended, Buffy found herself being introduced to the popular girl. "Hi, I'm Cordelia."

"Buffy." said Buffy, looking at her. Cordelia smiled and said "If you're looking for a textbook of your very own, there's probably a few in the Library..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dawn found herself being led into the Library by Tamsyn, where a man, Rupert Giles, stood behind the desk. "Rupert my man, they took my demand then." said Tamsyn, smiling. Giles looked at her and said "Do I know you?"

"I should be insulted." said Tamsyn, with a smile. "But I've changed a lot since we met, I mean, you knew me as Hermione Evans back then."

"Oh wow." said Giles, looking at her. "Who's your friend? Is she the Slayer?"

"The Slayer's sister." said Dawn, looking at Giles. Tamsyn added "And she's my girlfriend. Although, we didn't just come in here to talk to you."

"We need a copy of the history text book, just the one, we'll share." said Dawn, looking at him. Giles nodded and said "Take a seat, I'll be right back."

"Bring two copies, Buffy'll need one." said Tamsyn, taking a seat at the table. Giles nodded, before disappearing into a room at the back of the library. As the door opened, and Buffy walked in. Noticing a newspaper on the side, before noticing Dawn and Tamsyn. "What are you doing in here?" she asked, looking at them. Dawn looked at her and said "Grabbing our History books." as Giles returned. He looked at Buffy and said "Can I help you?"

"I was looking for some, well, books." said Buffy, looking at Giles. "I'm new."

"Miss Summers."

"Good call. I guess I'm the only new kid you haven't met."

"I'm Mr Giles, the librarian."

"Great. So you have, uh..."

"I know what you're after." said Giles, heading behind the counter. He pulls a big book out from under it, 'Vampyr', it reads. Tamsyn let out a frown, as she noticed Buffy's expression. "That's not what I'm looking for." said Buffy, looking at Giles. Giles looked at her and asked "Are you sure?"

"I'm way sure."

"My mistake." said Giles, as he puts the book back under the desk. Buffy was gone when he looked back up. "I'm afraid Buffy's having a little 'try to be normal' phase, Rupert." said Tamsyn, sighing. "Give her a bit of time, she'll come round."

"You hope." said Dawn, with a small smile. Before looking at the clock above the door. "We should get going, it's maths and we don't want to late on our first day." Tamsyn nodded, and stood up. "We'll probably see you later, Rupert." said Tamsyn, looking at him. "You've got a training room set up, right?" Giles nodded and said "Who will you be training?"

"Dawn." replied Tamsyn, before walking out of the library.

* * *

An hour later, Dawn and Tamsyn joined, a reluctant, Buffy outside for lunch. Buffy led them over to a bench, where a girl sat. "Uh, hi." said Buffy, looking at the girl. "Willow, right?"

"Why?" asked Willow, defensively. Before softening. "I mean, hi. Did you want me to move?"

"Why don't we start with 'Hi, I'm Buffy, this is my annoying younger..." started Buffy, only to cut off by an indignant Dawn saying "By thirty minutes!"

"Fine, this is my annoying TWIN sister, Dawn, and her girlfriend, Tamsyn." said Buffy, with a roll of her eyes. Before looking at Willow again. "And then let's segue directly into me asking you for a favor. It doesn't involve moving, but it does involve you hanging out with us for a while."

"But aren't you hanging out with Cordelia?" asked Willow, confused. Buffy looked at her and asked "I can't do both?"

"Not legally."

"Look, I really want to get by here." said Buffy, looking at Willow. "New school... but I have this burning desire not to flunk all my classes, and I heard a rumor that you were the person to talk to if I wanted to get caught up."

"Oh, I could totally help you out!" said Willow, smiling. "If you have sixth period free we could meet in the library..."

"Or you could meet somewhere else." said Tamsyn, looking at Willow. "Mr Giles told me earlier that he's doing inventory sixth. Dawn and I volunteered to help him. But he's having to shut the library for the hour."

"Plus, that place kind of gives me a wiggins." said Buffy, sending a quick glare at Tamsyn. Willow smiled and said "It has that effect on most kids. I love it, though. It's a great collection, and the new librarian's really cool."

"He's new?" asked Dawn, looking at Willow with an intrigued expression. Willow nodded and said "Yeah, he just started a week ago. He was a curator of some British Museum, or the British museum... I'm not sure. But he knows everything and he brought all these historical volumes and biographies... and am I the single dullest person alive?"

"Not at all!" said Buffy, looking at her. Just as Xander walked up with another boy. "Hey, are you guys busy?" he asked, jumping onto the back of the bench. "Can we interrupt? We're interrupting."

"Hey." said Dawn, with a smile. As Jesse looked at Tamsyn and said "Hey there."

"Sorry, I'm taken." said Tamsyn, taking Dawn's hand. Willow looked at them and said "Buffy, Dawn, Tamsyn, this is Jesse, and that's Xander."

"Oh, me and Buffy go way back. Old friends, very close." said Xander, rambling. "Then there was that period of estrangement, I think we were both changing as people, but here we are it's like times, I'm quite moved."

"Is it me, or are you turning into a bibbling idiot." said Jessie, looking at Xander. Xander looked embarrassed as he said "It's not you."

"It's nice meeting you guys..." said Dawn, looking at them. "I think."

* * *

Moments later, Cordelia arrived and asked "Are these people bothering you?" looking at Buffy. Buffy looked at her and said "Oh! No."

"She's not hanging out with us." said Willow, looking at Cordelia. Jesse looked at her, smitten, as he said "Hey, Cordelia."

"Oh please." she said, putting her hand up before looking at Buffy. "I don't want to interrupt your downward mobility. I just thought I'd tell you won't be meeting Coach Foster, the woman with chest hair, because gym had been canceled due to the extreme dead guy in the locker." Buffy glared at Tamsyn and hissed "You planned this!"

"Not this time." said Tamsyn, loud enough for only Dawn and Buffy to hear. As Willow asked "What are you talking about?"

"Some guy was stuffed in Aura's locker." said Cordelia, as if it were obvious. Buffy looked at her and said "Dead."

"Way dead."

"So, not just a little dead then." said Xander, rolling his eyes. Cordelia rolled hers and said "Don't you have an elsewhere to be?" By now, Tamsyn, Buffy and Dawn weren't listening. "How did he die?" asked Buffy, looking at Cordelia. Who shrugged and "I don't know."

"Well, were there any marks?" asked Dawn, looking at her. Cordelia made a face and said "Morbid much? I didn't ask!"

"We've gotta book." said Tamsyn, taking Dawn's hand while placing her other hand on Buffy's shoulder. "We'll see you guys later." They walked off.

* * *

They all walked into the corridor to the locker room to find Mr Flutie coming out of the door, locking it. "Oh! Girls!" he said, when he turned to see them. "Uh, what do you want?"

"Um, is there a guy in there that's dead?" asked Buffy, looking at him. He looked at them and said "Where did you hear that?" before sighing. "Okay, yes. But he's not a student! Not currently."

"Do you know how he died?" asked Tamsyn, looking at the principal. Dawn looked at him and said "She means, how could this have happened?"

"Well, that's for the police to determine when they get here." said Mr Flutie, looking at them. "But this structure is safe, we have inspections, and I think there's no grounds for a lawsuit."

"Was a lot of blood?" asked Buffy, looking at him. "Was there any blood?"

"I would think you three wouldn't want to involve yourself in this kind of thing." said Mr Flutie, sternly. Tamsyn nodded and said "Never mind, we'll be on our way." leading the other two out of the corridor.

* * *

They walked around the corner of the gym, locating another entrance to the locker room. Tamsyn smiled to herself, and after checking it was just the three of them, she created a high pressure water sprout from her hand and cut through the lock, the door sliding open unharmed. "Come on." she said, with a smile. She slipped into the room, with Dawn and Buffy following.

* * *

Buffy was the first to step over to the body, covered by a blanket, which she pulled from his face and shoulder. Before looking at the neck. "Oh great!" she said, before glaring at Tamsyn. "You planned this!"

"I couldn't if I had wanted to." replied Tamsyn, looking at her. "If I wanted to, you'd have been the one to find the body." Buffy stormed out, as Tamsyn looked at Dawn and said "She'll have gone to the library to find Giles."

"She's right though, you could have planned this." said Dawn, looking at Tamsyn. "I know you didn't since I haven't left your side since we got here. But you can see where she's coming from."

"I know, it's a natural assumption." said Tamsyn, with a small smile. "Now, go and cut your sister off before Rupert gets the brunt of her anger. I'll be right there, need to lock this place."

* * *

"Okay, what's the stitch?!" asked Buffy, storming into the library. Quickly followed by Dawn. Giles looked at her from the upper levels, Buffy made her way towards him as he asked "Sorry?"

"You heard about the dead guy, right?" said Buffy, looking at him. "The dead guy in the locker?"

"Yes." said Giles, nodding. As Tamsyn appeared next to them, out of the shadows, and said "Vampire attack. Female vamp, going by the teeth marks."

"I was afraid of this." said Giles, rubbing his glasses. Buffy looked at them and said "Well, I wasn't! It's my first day. I was afraid I'd be behind in all the classes, that I wouldn't make any friends, that I'd have last month's hair. I didn't think that would be vampires on campus. And I **don't care**."

"Then why are you here?" asked Giles, looking at her. Buffy stops for a moment, as Tamsyn jumped over the railings, landing next to Dawn. Dawn rolled her eyes before placing a kiss on Tamsyn's cheek. "Will he rise again?" asked Giles, looking at all of them. Buffy was halfway towards the door. She turned and asked "Who?"

"The boy." said Giles, looking at her. She shook her head and said "No, he's just dead."

"Can you be sure?" he asked, looking at them. Buffy just looked at him and said "To make you a vampire they have to suck your blood, and then you have to suck their blood, it's a whole big sucking thing. Mostly they'll just take all your blood and then you just die..." She realized what she was saying. "Why am I still talking to you?"

"You have no idea what's going on, do you?" asked Giles, looking at her, and Dawn. "Do you think it's coincidence, your coming here? That boy was just the beginning."

"Oh why can't you leave me alone?" asked Buffy, sighing. Giles looked at her and stepped down from the stairs. "Because you are the Slayer." he said, making her stop. "Into every generation..."

"A slayer is born." interrupted Tamsyn, looking at Giles. As Buffy said "One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires... blah, blah, blah. I've heard it, okay! My mother's heard it!"

"I don't understand this attitude." said Giles, shaking his head. "You've accepted your duty, you've slain vampires before..."

"Well, I have both been there and done that." said Buffy, looking at him. "And I am moving on. You've got two ready-made slayers over there."

"Hey, I'm strictly a watcher from now on." said Tamsyn, holding her hands in the air. "It's way too easy for me to take down vamps."

"And your sister is not a slayer." pointed out Giles, looking at Buffy. Who scoffed and said "Look, I'm retired! Hey, I know! Why don't you kill them?"

"I'm a Watcher, I haven't the skill." said Giles, rubbing his glasses again. Buffy looked at him and said "Oh, come on. Stake through the heart, a little sunlight. It's like falling off a log."

"The Slayer slays." said Giles, shaking his head. "The Watcher..."

"Watches?" asked Tamsyn, smirking. Giles looked at her and said "Yes! No! He... he... he trains her, he prepares her..."

"Prepares me for what?" asked Buffy, looking at Giles. "For getting kicked out of school? Losing all my friends? Having to spend all my time fighting and never getting to tell anyone because it might 'endanger' them? Go ahead. Prepare me." There was a short pause, before she left, with Dawn following shortly after. Giles shook his head before also following. Tamsyn let out a sigh, before walking round the back of the counter, pulling out the 'Vampyr' book. "I know you're there, Xander." she said, flipping the book open. Xander emerged from behind a book case, with 'Theories in Trig' in his hand. "What?!" he asked, looking at Tamsyn. Tamsyn let out a small smile and said "Forget everything you just heard. Or at least, never mention to anybody." Before jumping over the counter again. Putting 'Vampyr' into her bag. "I will have you haunted if you mention to anybody. And believe me, my great-uncle is excellent at hauntings." She put her bag on, and walked to the door. "Now, I'm gonna go find my girlfriend, when we get back, you better not be here." She opened it and walked out.

* * *

When Tamsyn returned with Giles and Dawn, she found Xander gone. Giles walked behind the counter and asked "Where's the book?"

"I've got it." said Tamsyn, looking at him. "Gonna give it a read tonight, I've got nothing better to read. Haven't had chance to pop by the Sunnydale bookstore."

"As long as I get it back, it's a Watcher's heirloom." said Giles, looking at Tamsyn. "But if you want books, I have a few you can borrow. There's a horror book named 'Witch Hiding From Me' I think you might like."

"Can't really call anything by Robin Silkbriar 'horror'." said Tamsyn, shrugging. "She doesn't really understand it. She's a fairy, they're not exactly known for being scary. Or being capable of scaring mortals." She smiled. "Anyway, you'll get it back, I don't sleep much. Even after we go slaying."

"Speaking of slaying, Giles, do you mind unlocking the weapons place?" asked Dawn, looking at Giles. "I need to train more if my sister doesn't want to take up her destiny." Giles nodded, and threw Tamsyn the keys. Who took a small silver circular device out of her pocket and placing it on the table, before activating it. "I'll lock the library doors as well." she said, looking at Giles. "Told Willow you were doing inventory this period, and that we were helping you." Giles nodded, as Tamsyn walked over to the doors, locking it. She then threw Dawn the keys, which she used to open the Book Cage, where the weapons were kept. "You know, there's one flaw to your cover story." said Giles, looking at Tamsyn. "What happens when somebody looks through the door windows?"

"They'll see the three of us doing inventory." said Tamsyn, with a smirk. "That device on the table, it's Stark-Tech. I programmed it to show the three of us sat around the table working." She smiled. "Technology has certainly improved in the 5000 years I've been around. Although, I think Stark may just be centuries ahead. And if I didn't have the ability to sense Demi-Olympians, I'd swear he was the son of Hephaestus."

"You ramble a lot." said Giles, looking at Tamsyn. Dawn smiled and said "Yeah, she does, but that's one of the many things I love about her." before taking a sword from the Book Cage. "Come on, Tam. Let's get training."

"We have hardly any of our normal training devices." said Tamsyn, looking at Dawn. "But this'll do."

* * *

Later that night, Buffy was up in her room, getting ready for a night out at the Bronze. Dawn and Tamsyn were already out slaying and were gonna make a stop to the Bronze later. "Are you going out tonight, honey?" asked Joyce, appearing at the door. Buffy nodded and said "Yeah, Mom. I'm going to a club?"

"Will there be Vampires there?" asked Joyce, looking at her. Buffy looked at her and said "No, Mom, it's a holy club."

"Well, just be careful." said Joyce, sighing. Buffy nodded and said "I will."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tamsyn and Dawn were patrolling town. Dawn dusted a vamp, which dropped a weird ring, which Tamsyn picked up. "I'd know that gem anywhere... it's Melilockite." she said, looking at the gemstone planted in the top of the ring. It was red, blue and yellow all at once, sparkling in the moonlight. "The only known mine of this gem is in the Pantheon." She frowned. "Damn, if this is here on Earth... Well, something's happening. Something big..." She slipped the ring on, admiring it. "You know, this gemstone is used in our dimension to symbolize marriage. It's one of the six gems in Hera's necklace." She smiled and looked at Dawn. Who asked "Are you keeping it?"

"May as well, it's a nice ring." said Tamsyn, shrugging. "We'll see about getting you one."

"Aren't I a bit young for that?" asked Dawn, with a smirk. "And I don't think Mom would be too pleased." Tamsyn laughed, as she spotted another Vampire coming towards. A stake appeared in her hand and she threw it at the advancing Vampire. Which burst into dust. Dropping another ring. "It's like somebody's handing them out." said Dawn, picking it up. Tamsyn frowned and said "Yeah, that's kinda troubling..." before adding "You can put it on, if you want."

"And have to explain to Mom why I'm wearing what looks like an engagement ring?" asked Dawn, looking at Tamsyn. "No thank you."

"Fair enough." said Tamsyn, with a smile. Before looking around. "You know, there's a better chance to find Vamps at the Bronze. We should probably go meet your sister."

* * *

As soon as they got to the Bronze, Tamsyn ordered two sodas for her and Dawn while Dawn grabbed them a table, which Willow was also about to sit at. And Buffy appeared. "Hi!" said Buffy, looking at all three of them. Willow smiled and said "Oh, hi! Hi."

"Are you here with someone?" asked Tamsyn, handing Dawn one of the cans. Willow looked at her and said "No, I'm just here. I thought Xander was gonna show up..."

"Oh, are you guys going out?" asked Dawn, with a thankful glance at Tamsyn. Willow shook her head and said "No. We're just friends. We used to go out, but we broke up."

"How come?" asked Buffy, taking a seat at the table. Willow looked at her and said "He stole my barbie. We were five."

"Ah." said Buffy, with a small smile. Willow nodded and said "I don't actually date a whole lot... lately."

"Why not?" asked Dawn, looking at Willow. "You're very pretty." Willow blushed slightly before said "Well, when I'm with a boy I like, it's hard for me to say anything cool, or witty, or at all... I can usually make a few vowel sounds, and then I have to go away."

"It's not that bad." said Buffy, looking at her. Willow shook her head and said "It is. I think boys are more interested in a girl who can talk."

"You really haven't been dating lately." said Buffy, shaking her head. Willow looked at her and said "It's probably easy for you."

"Oh, yeah." said Buffy, forlornly. "Real easy."

"I mean, you don't seem too shy." said Willow, looking at Buffy. Buffy let out a small smile and said "Well, my philosophy is..." before stopping herself. "Do you wanna hear my philosophy?"

"I do." said Willow, with a smile. Buffy nodded and said "Life is short."

"Life is short?" asked Willow, as Tamsyn smiled to herself. "Not original, I'll grant you." said Buffy, with a smile. "But it's true. Why waste time being all shy? Why worry about some guy if he's gonna laugh at you? You know? Seize the moment. 'Cause tomorrow you might be dead."

"Oh..." said Willow, looking at Buffy. "That's nice..." At that moment, Buffy looked up to the balcony, noticing somebody there. "Uh, I'll be back in a minute." said Buffy, looking at Willow. Willow let out a small smile and said "That's okay. You don't have to come back."

"I'll be back in a minute." repeated Buffy, looking at Willow. "Dawn, keep Willow company. Tam, I need to speak to you." Tamsyn stood up, placing a kiss on Dawn's cheek. "Be back in a minute, baby." said Tamsyn, before following Buffy up the stairs.

* * *

"So, you like to party with the students? Isn't that kind of skanky?" said Buffy, taking a place on the railing overlooking the people in the Bronze, to the left of Giles. Tamsyn took a place to the right of him, looking over the people, settling on Dawn. "Right, this is me having fun?" said Giles, witheringly. "This is me having fun." He looked over at the stage. "Watching clown-hair prance about is hardly my idea of a party. I'd much prefer to be home with a cup of bovril and a good book."

"This is the perfect breeding ground for Vamp activity. Dark, crowded..." added Tamsyn, watching Willow walk over to a man. As Giles said "Besides, I knew you were likely to show up. And I have to make you understand..."

"That the Harvest is coming," said Buffy, looking at Giles. "I know, your friend told me."

"What did you say?" asked Tamsyn, looking at her, completely thrown. Buffy looked at her and said "The... Harvest. That means something to you? 'Cause I'm drawing a blank."

"I'm not sure." said Tamsyn, letting out a frown as she ran her hand through her hair. As Giles asked "Who told you this?"

"This guy." said Buffy, looking at Giles. "Dark, gorgeous in an annoying sort of way. I figured he and Tam were buds."

"Probably." said Tamsyn, shrugging. "I've met a lot of people."

"The Harvest?" asked Giles, ignoring Tamsyn. "Did he say anything else?"

"Something about the mouth of Hell." said Buffy, shrugging. "I really didn't like him. He reminded me of Tamsyn back when I first met her." Tamsyn smirked, before looking around. Only to frown when she spotted a familiar, to her, Vamp as Giles said "Look at them. Throwing themselves about... completely unaware of the danger that surrounds them."

"Lucky them..." said Buffy, looking over the people. Giles looked at her and said "Or perhaps you're right. Perhaps there is no trouble coming. The signs could be wrong. It's not as though you're having the nightmares."

* * *

Moments later, Buffy was shaken by the mention of the dreams, and she said "I didn't say I'd never slay another vampires, I'm just not gonna get way extracurricular with it. If I run into one, sure..."

"But will you be ready?" asked Giles, looking at her. "There's so much you don't know, about them and about your own powers. A vampire appears to be a normal person, until the feed is upon them. Only then do they reveal their true demonic visage."

"You're like a textbook with arms!" said Buffy, throwing her arms in the air. "I know this!"

"The point is, a Slayer should be able to see them anyway." said Giles, looking at her. Before looking at Tamsyn. "Tell her, Tamsyn."

"I'm busy." said Tamsyn, continuing to watch the familiar woman, who was talking to Jessie. Giles sighed, before looking at Buffy. "Can you tell me if there's a vampire in this building?"

"Maybe?" said Buffy, looking at him. Giles sighed before saying "You should know! Even through this mass and this din you should be able to sense them. Try. Reach out with your mind." Buffy looks out over the flood of people. "You have to hone your senses, focus until the energy washes over you, till you can feel every particle of..."

"There's one." said Buffy, looking at the man talking to Willow, only Willow had her back to them and they couldn't see her face. Giles looked at her and asked "What? Where?"

"Down there." said Buffy, pointing to the man. "Talking to that girl."

"But you don't know..." started Giles, only for Tamsyn to interrupt with "Just look at his jacket, he's got the sleeves rolled up. And the shirt... He was sired sometime in the 1980s, and hasn't let go of his shirt..." She frowned. "And we need to get down there." Willow turned around, showing Buffy and Giles her face. "Isn't that?" asked Giles, looking at them. Buffy looked at him and said "Willow."

"What is she doing?"

"Seizing the moment." said Buffy, starting towards the stairs. Tamsyn had already gone, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Tamsyn reappeared next to the bar, where she spotted a boy bothering Dawn. "So, you have a girlfriend?" asked the boy, smirking. "Maybe she'd like to join us."

"Maybe I would." said Tamsyn, announcing her presence. Before flashing Dawn a gesture they had made up which meant 'Vampire'. Dawn's eyes went wide, as the boy turned around. "Shall we take this to your place?" She walked round to Dawn, summoning a wooden dagger which she slipped up Dawn's sleeve. "I'm Tempest, who are you?"

"Logan." said the boy, with a charming smile. "Are we really doing this?"

"I'm sure I can persuade my girlfriend." said Tamsyn, smiling. Before taking Dawn's bag for her. "Do we need to tell Willow where we're going?"

"She's gone off with some guy, taken Buffy's advice." said Dawn, standing up. "Which is good for her." Tamsyn nodded, as Logan asked "Can we get going?" Tamsyn nodded before following Logan out of the Bronze, with Dawn in hand.

* * *

Once they got outside, Logan led them to a nearby alley and smiled. Before Vamping out. "I'm sorry girls. But my master's hungry." he said, looking at them. Tamsyn smiled and said "Oh goody." before sending the Vamp flying into the wall on the other side. "Dawn, go find Buffy, she's looking for Willow. That boy she went off with was another Vamp." Dawn nodded and caught the dagger Tamsyn threw her before running away. Tamsyn turned to face the Vamp and said "If I were you, I'd run. Go tell your 'master' the Dark One's in town. And she's looking for a fight."

"I'm not running from food." said Logan, looking at Tamsyn. As two more Vamps appeared on either side of the alley. Tamsyn smirked and said "Oh, I hoped it'd come down to this." before summoning three wooden throwing knifes, two of which were soon embedded in Logan and the vampire to her right. "Before you attack me, I still have another knife. And you saw what happened to your friends." said Tamsyn, looking at the remaining Vampire. "Now, are you gonna be a good vampire and deliver a message to your 'master' for me?" The Vampire just charged, before becoming dust. "Now who am I gonna get to deliver the message?" she said, sighing. Before stepping over the dust piles.

* * *

Dawn, meanwhile, found Buffy with Xander. As Xander said "Oh! Hey. I hope he's not a vampire. 'Cause then you'd have to slay him." Buffy looked at him surprised, before sounding miffed as she said "Was there a school bulletin? Is there anybody in this town doesn't know I'm a slayer?"

"I only know that you think you're a slayer." said Xander, looking at Buffy. "And I only know that 'cause I was in the library today. And your sister's girlfriend threatened to have her great-uncle 'haunt' me."

"Oh, she was probably serious about that." said Dawn, announcing her presence. "Just be glad she only said hauntings. You got off lightly."

"Whatever." said Buffy, before looking at Xander. "Just tell me where Willow would go."

"You're serious." said Xander, looking at Buffy. Buffy looked at her and said "We don't find her, there's gonna be another dead body in the morning." There was a brief silence, as Xander realized they weren't joking. "Come on." he said, walking off. Dawn and Buffy quickly followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small Mausoleum on the other side of town, Willow and Jessie, who had been bitten, were with two Vampires, the one who had taken Willow and the other was the girl who Tamsyn had recognized. The girl made her way up to Willow, into her face, and said "You're not going anywhere until we've fed!" while changing into her vamp-face. The boy laughed and also appeared with Vamp-Face. As Buffy said "Well, this is nice." while stepping through the door with Xander and Dawn following. "A little bare, but a dash of paint, a few throw pillows... Call it home."

"Who the hell are you?" asked the girl Vamp, looking at Buffy. Buffy smiled and said "Wow, you mean there's actually somebody around here who doesn't know already? That's a relief. I'm telling you, having a secret identity in this town is a job of work." Dawn moved between the vamps, as Xander asked "We bail now, right?"

"Not yet." said the boy, smirking. Buffy looked at him and said "Okay, first of all, the 80s are over. Live in the now, okay? You look like DeBarge." She turned back to the girl, who seemed to be the one in charge. "Now, we can do this the hard way, or... Well, actually, there's just the hard way."

"Fine with me." said the girl, smirking. Buffy looked at her and said "You sure? It's not gonna be pretty. We're talking violence, strong language, adult content." The boy rushes her from behind, but is stopped by a stake being swiftly drawn from Buffy's jacket pocket which impales him. He's wide-eyed as he gets dusted. "See what happens when you roughhouse?" Both Xander and Willow are speechless, looking at the dust pile that used to be a body. Darla's wide-eyed, but not scared as she gets ready to fight, only to start smirking when she hears "We meet again, Darla." coming from the shadows on the other side of the room. Where Tamsyn is stood, smirking. "Tempest. Wow, it's been a while." said Darla, looking at her. Tamsyn just looked at and Dawn and Buffy and said "Get Willow, Jessie and Xander out."

"Don't go far." said Darla, smirking. "I'm coming for you when I'm done with the Dark One." She lunged at Tamsyn, who sidestepped and started parrying Darla's blows with extreme precision. Dawn herded the others out while Buffy stayed, as Darla found herself being thrown across the room by Tamsyn. "You've grown stronger since our last fight." said Darla, smirking. "This is too fun."

"Enough!" came a new voice, another male vampire who grabbed Buffy by the neck. He looked at Darla and said "You were supposed to be bringing an offering for the Master. We're almost at Harvest and you dally with this... this... the Dark One."

"Good to know people still know who I am, Luke." said Tamsyn, looking at the vampire, Luke. "Let the Slayer go or I will make you." Luke smirked, and threw Buffy at the wall. She hit it face first, landing badly. "She's the Slayer, huh." said Luke, looking at Buffy. "I don't see it myself." He looked at Darla, as Buffy stood up, steadying herself. "You go, I'll handle the little 'Slayer'." Darla nodded and ran out of the Mausoleum. Tamsyn found herself torn between Luke and Darla, till Buffy said "Go after Darla. I've got this guy." Tamsyn nodded and jumped over Luke, running out of the Mausoleum. Just as Luke attacks Buffy, she jumped over him as well, kicking him in the face. It fazes him for a second, before he lands a solid punch to her jaw, sending her slamming into the floor. "You are strong." he said, smirking. "I'm stronger."

* * *

_And like a plague of boils, the race of Man covered the earth. But on the third day of the newest light will come over the Harvest when the blood of men will as wine, when the Master will walk among them once more, the world will belong to the Old Ones, and Hell itself will come to town._

"Amen." said Luke, before pouncing on the cowering Buffy. Who was hiding in the tomb.

**Right, there we go. I wouldn't worry about Tamsyn being too over-powered, it's gonna be sorted soon. I've got a plan. ;)**


	4. The Harvest

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long, my brains been elsewhere. Recently watched all three seasons of Veronica Mars, including the movie.**

Tamsyn the Slayer:

04) The Harvest:

Previously on Tamsyn the Slayer:

_ And like a plague of boils, the race of Man covered the earth. But on the third day of the newest light will come over the Harvest when the blood of men will as wine, when the Master will walk among them once more, the world will belong to the Old Ones, and Hell itself will come to town._

_ "Amen." said Luke, before pouncing on the cowering Buffy. Who was hiding in the tomb._

* * *

Luke beared down on Buffy, his fangs bared. Buffy struggled but he got her pined by the arms. Her shirt has been ripped open slightly by Luke, so he could reach her neck, only for him to get thrown off. By Tamsyn. "Sorry I'm late." she said, pulling Buffy out of the tomb. "You may want to run." Buffy nodded and ran out of the Mausoleum, quickly followed by Tamsyn.

* * *

They ran through the graveyard, Buffy breathing hard from the beating she had taken from Luke. Tamsyn looked behind them and saw nobody coming, which made her worry. Just as they heard Willow scream. Buffy ran off towards the voice, with Tamsyn in tow.

* * *

"No! Nooo!" said Willow, struggling with a vampire on the ground. Dawn was fighting off two vampires who were trying to drag Xander away. Buffy fly kicked the vampire attacking Willow, making him land against a tree, before the vampire scrambled away. Willow looked freaked as Buffy helped her up. Tamsyn and Dawn took down the two remaining vampires, as Willow ran up to Xander, cradling his head as he comes to. "Xander, are you okay?" asked Willow, looking at him. As Tamsyn looked around. "Where's that friend of yours? Jackie?" she asked, concerned. Dawn looked at her and said "Jesse. That girl you seem to know took him. They spilt us into four groups... I couldn't stop her."

"Wasn't your fault, D." said Tamsyn, looking around. As Buffy asked "Which way did they take him?"

"We didn't see." said Xander, frowning. Tamsyn looked around, trying to pinpoint Jesse through her mind. "Come on, let's get to back to the library. We'll explain what we can there." said Dawn, looking at them. Tamsyn looked at them and said "Ring your parents, tell them you're staying over at a friend's place." She walked over to Buffy, who was scanning the area, and placed her hand on Buffy's shoulder. "Come on, we won't find him tonight."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they walked into the library at the school to find Giles pouring over a book. He looked up and saw Buffy's bloody clothes. "What happened?" asked Giles, standing up. Buffy looked at him and said "You were right, I need to be trained." before walking through to the back. "There's a first aid kit in here right?"

"It's above the sink." said Giles, walking up the steps to the second layer of the library. Xander and Willow took a seat at the table, as Tamsyn pulled out the device from earlier. She turned it on and placed it on the counter. "Right, we're in the clear. If anybody looks through that doorway, they'll just see Rupert working late." she said, before looking at Giles. "Keys?"

"Behind the counter." said Giles, looking at Tamsyn. Tamsyn nodded, and jumped behind it, only to fall down screaming. It was soon followed by a ring being thrown across the room and hitting the archway above Giles, smashing the gem. "Dawn, throw the ring out." said Tamsyn, standing up. She looked paler, and her veins were starting to show. "They... they were filled with poison." She slid over the counter, falling down. Dawn helped her stand, and lead her to a nearby chair. "Are you alright?" asked Dawn, looking at Tamsyn. Tamsyn let out a small smile and said "I've been poisoned. Fast acting. I've gotta go on a little trip." She stood up, shakily. "I'll hopefully be back tomorrow morning." She disappeared on the spot. Dawn frowned, as Buffy placed her, bandaged, hand on Dawn's shoulder. "She'll be alright, Dawn." said Buffy, looking at her. "She's strong. She'll make it through one poisoning." Dawn let out a small smile. As Xander said "I don't mean to be rude, but what the hell is going on?!"

"The world is older than any of you know." said a male voice, from the doorway. Everybody turned to see a man in a blue pinstripe suit, with long dark gray hair and a gray-black beard standing there. He was tall, imposing and possibly muscular underneath that suit of his. "And contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons, Demons walked the earth, made it their home. Their Hell. In time, we lost their purchase on this reality, and the way was made for Mortals. What remained of the Old Ones are vestiges. Certain magicks, certain creatures..."

"And you are?" asked Giles, looking at him. "And how did you get in here?"

"My grandson let me in." said the man, looking at Giles. "I am Zeus, Lord of the Sky, God of Honor, Justice and Lightning, King of the Olympians. And Tycho's grandfather."

"Tamsyn." said Dawn, looking at Zeus. "Her name is Tamsyn."

"He has certainly taken to Artemis' curse." said Zeus, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "You must be Dawn, his girlfriend."

"HER. Her girlfriend." said Dawn, looking at Zeus. "You don't intimidate me, Zeus."

"You gave my grands... granddaughter a new lease of life." said Zeus, with a smile. "Look, she's dying. The only way to save her is to find out what did this to hi... her." Dawn took the ring out of her pocket and said "This... Tamsyn said it was Mel... Melil..."

"Melilockite?" asked Zeus, looking at her, before carefully taking the ring from her. "Gripes, this has been infused with Death's Sleep Disorder... I've gotta go." He disappeared in a blast of wind, taking the ring with him. "Now I'm confused." said Xander, frowning. Willow had been surprisingly quiet during all this, as Buffy said "That was Tamsyn's grandfather... I can see where she gets it. Her mother seemed relatively normal."

"Zeus? Olympians?" asked Willow, speaking for the first time. Dawn nodded and said "Tamsyn's a child of Athena."

"Oooh..." said Willow, frowning. "I need to sit down."

"You are sitting down." said Buffy, with a small smile. Willow looked at her and said "Oh. Good for me."

"What attacked us earlier?" asked Xander, looking at Buffy and Dawn. Buffy looked at him and said "Vampires."

"Okay, this is where I have a problem." said Xander, looking at her as he rose, agitated. "See, because we're not talking about vampires. We're having a talk with vampires in it."

"Yeah." said Dawn, looking at Xander. "We are."

"So, vampires are demons?" asked Xander, looking around. Giles nodded and said "The books tell that the last Demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed, infected, by the Demon's soul. He bit another, and another..."

"And so they walk the earth, feeding." said Athena, appearing next to Giles. "Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the Mortals to die out, and the Old Ones to return." She let out a small smile. "Not that the Old Ones will return anytime soon. Another daughter of mine made sure of that, with her boyfriend. Well, the Titans at least..."

"You must be Athena." said Giles, looking at her. Athena smiled and said "Yeah, I am. Hello, Rupert." She walked down the stairs. "Hello Dawn, Buffy." She took a look at Dawn. "Do not worry yourself, Dawn. Tamsyn is a very resilient girl, she has bounced back from Death's Sleep Disorder before." Dawn let out a smile, before hugging Athena, who obviously wasn't expecting it. "Thank you, Linda." said Dawn, when she let go of Athena. Athena smiled and said "My pleasure, Dawn. You're the best thing to happen to Tamsyn, since Artemis cursed her."

* * *

Meanwhile, below the depths of Sunnydale, the Master stood in front of an altar, overlooking a pool of blood. Jesse was pushed into the room by Luke and Darla. "Is this for me?" asked the Master, studying Jesse. Luke looked at his boss and said "An offering, Master."

"He's a good one." said Darla, with a small smile. "His blood is pure."

"You've tasted it." said the Master, quietly. Darla starts back a step, obviously afraid as the Master continues "I'm your faithful dog. You bring me scraps."

"I didn't mean to..." said Darla, but the Master ignored her. "I've waited. For three score years I have waited. While you come and go I have been stuck here," he said, as his voice rose. "Here. In a house of worship. My ascension is almost at hand. Pray that when it comes, I'm in a better mood."

"Master, forgive me." said Darla, looking at him. "We had more offerings, but there was trouble. Girls..."

"There were two girls, they fought well, and they knew of our breed." said Luke, looking at the Master. "It's possible that one of them may be..." The Master turns to him, smirking. "A Slayer?"

"Of course." said Tamsyn, surprising them. The Master, Luke and Darla turned to look at her, to find she was stood at the entrance. Darla looked ready to pounce. "Hello again, Heinrich."

"You dare speak my mortal name." said the Master, looking at her. "Tell me who you are before I set Darla on you."

"You can try that, but as it happens I'm currently in a coma on Olympus." said Tamsyn, shrugging. "And I'm surprised you don't recognize me. After all, I was the one who caused the Earthquake."

"Dark One." said the Master, smirking. "It's been a while."

"It has, yeah." said Tamsyn, looking at him. "Now, tell me, do you think you'll win? Honestly? Tell me, do you really think you'll win?"

"You couldn't defeat me last time, Dark One." said the Master, looking at her. "I'm more powerful than you are. We proved that."

"That was almost 60 years ago." said Tamsyn, smirking. "But even back then, I knew I wasn't the one who would destroy you. That was always a Slayer, and I was after all born a Man, so I don't actually qualify as a Slayer." She stepped forward. "I let you beat me, it was the easiest thing to do. But this time, you won't win. You won't break this seal, not today. Not tomorrow. And certainly not while I'm in Sunnydale." She disappeared, leaving behind a ring with a simple note that read 'Nice try, Darls'.

* * *

"And what is a Slayer?" asked Xander, looking at Giles, Buffy and Dawn. Athena was still there, flipping through a book. It was now nearing the start of the school day, and none of them had had any sleep. Giles looked at Xander and said "As long as there have been vampires, there has been the Slayer. One girl in all the world..."

"He loves doing this part." said Buffy, smirking. Giles shook his head and speed up his explanation saying "All right. They hunt vampires, one Slayer dies, the next is called, Buffy is the Slayer, don't tell anyone. I think that's all the vampire information you need."

"Except for one thing." said Xander, looking at Giles. "How do you kill them?"

"You don't." said Buffy, looking at him. "Dawn, Tamsyn and I do."

"Well, Jessie..." started Xander, only to get cut off by Dawn saying "Jesse's my responsibility. I let him get taken."

"That's not true." said Xander, looking at her. Willow nodded and said "If you hadn't helped us, they would have... taken us too... Does anybody mind if I pass out?"

"Breathe." said Buffy, looking at Willow. Willow nodded and said "Breathe."

"Breathe." repeated Buffy, before looking at Giles. "This big guy, Luke, he talked about an offering to the Master. I don't know who or what, but if they weren't just feeding, Jesse may still be alive. I'm gonna find him."

"This is probably the dumb question, but shouldn't we call the police?" asked Willow, looking at them. As Tamsyn said "They couldn't handle it if they did come, they'd only show up with guns." She walked over to Dawn, and Dawn pulled her into a kiss. Giles ignored that and looked at Buffy. "You've no idea where they took Jesse?"

"I looked around, but... soon as they got clear of the woods, they could just... whoom." said Buffy, looking at him, while also ignoring her sister making out with Tamsyn in the book cage. Xander looked at Buffy and asked "They can fly?"

"They can drive." said Dawn, breaking the kiss. "But I don't remember hearing a car."

"No, me neither." said Tamsyn, walking over to the group. "They probably went underground. They love sewer systems, and this town is full of electrical tunnels. It's like this town was built for demons or something." She shook her head. "Nah, impossible. Anyway..."

"Look, we so don't have time for this." said Buffy, looking at Tamsyn. Tamsyn nodded and pulled out her phone. She held down the '3' and put the phone to her ear. "Ah, Hill. Yes, I'm aware how early it is, we've been busy. I need your help." she said, smiling. "I need you to let the Sunnydale High computer system have access to the S.H.I.E.L.D Database, I already have a Level 9 security pass." She smiled. "Thanks Maria, tell Coulson I say hi when you see him next." With that she put her phone back in her pocket. "I can't believe you have S.H.I.E.L.D on speed dial." said Xander, looking at Tamsyn. Dawn smiled and said "Oh, believe me, that's not the only person she has on speed dial."

* * *

A few hours later, the group was crowded around the computer screen, watching Tamsyn type away. "Here we go" asked Tamsyn, pulling up a file which showed a map of the electrical tunnels. "This runs under the graveyard."

"I don't see any access." said Xander, frowning. As Giles asked "So this S.H.I.E.L.D? It can access anything?"

"Within reason." said Tamsyn, studying the map. "I only have Level 9 access. Although, that is one of the highest level of accesses. Only the Director has higher."

"There's nothing here." said Buffy, looking at the screen. "This is useless!"

"I think you should ease up on yourself." said Giles, wiping his glasses. But Buffy just looked at him and said "You're the one who told me I wasn't prepared enough. Understatement. That Monster Luke came out of nowhere..." She stopped, looking at Tamsyn who gasped. "He didn't come out of nowhere!" said Tamsyn, looking at Buffy. Buffy nodded and said "He came from behind me. I was facing the entrance, making sure Dawn got those out safe. He came from behind me and he didn't follow me out."

"The access to the tunnels is in the mausoleum." finished Tamsyn, with a small frown. "Darla must have doubled back with Jesse when I rescued you from Luke, Buff." She smacked her head lightly. "I am so stupid for not recognizing it!" She stood up and began to walk to the doorway. "So, what's the plan?" asked Xander, also standing up. Buffy and Dawn looked at him and Buffy said "There's no 'we'. Okay? I'm the Slayer, and you're not."

"I knew you were gonna throw that in my face." said Xander, sighing. Dawn looked at him and said "Xander, this is deeply dangerous."

"I'm inadequate." said Xander, taking a seat. "That's fine. I'm less than a man."

"Buffy, I'm not anxious to go into a dark place full of monsters, but I do want to help." said Willow, looking at them. Tamsyn was leaning on the door, looking at her wrist, as Giles said "Then help me. I've been researching this Harvest affair. Seems to be sort of pre-ordained massacre. Rivers of blood, Hell on earth... Quite charmless. I'm fuzzy on the details, however, and it may be that you can wrest some information from that dread machine." Everybody looked at him like he was crazy. "He wants you to use my S.H.I.E.L.D access to check their demon files, Ash." said Tamsyn, looking at Willow. "And also the web. There are a few websites dedicated to this sort of thing."

"Oh!" said Willow, with a smile. "Yeah. Sure. I can do that."

"Then we're out of here." said Buffy, looking at them. Dawn had already joined Tamsyn at the door. "If Jesse's alive, we'll bring him back."

"Do I have to tell you to be careful?" asked Giles, looking at the girls. Tamsyn let out a smile, before opening the door.

* * *

As soon as the three of them went to exit the school, they were stopped by Mr Flutie. "And where do we think we're going?" he asked, looking at the girls. "We're not leaving school grounds, are we?"

"No!" said Buffy, quickly. "We're just..."

"Admiring the fence." said Dawn, stroking the fence next to the gate. Buffy nodded and said "This is quality fencework." As Tamsyn rifled through her pockets Mr Flutie said "Because if we were leaving school grounds on our second day at a new school after being kicked out of our old school for delinquent behavior. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Tamsyn smiled as she pulled out a piece of paper. "Here you go, sir, I got this letter a few minutes ago..." she said, with a small smile as she handed it to Mr Flutie. He looked at it and let out a sigh. "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about your uncle, but your friends can't go with you. School policy." Tamsyn looked at him, fake tears appearing. "I'm really sorry, but they can't come."

"Not even my girlfriend?" asked Tamsyn, a tear falling down her cheek. "I don't know if I could face him without her..." Mr Flutie sighed, but ended up saying "Fine. But only your girlfriend goes." as he handed Tamsyn her letter back. "Thank you." said Tamsyn, as she and Dawn walked through the gates. Dawn shot a quick look at Buffy, who was shaking her head. As soon as they were round the corner, Mr Flutie shut the gate and locked it. "Nobody leaves campus while school's in session. Are we clear?"

"We're clear." said Buffy, looking at her principal. Mr Flutie nodded and said "That's the girl I want in my school. The sensible girl, with her feet on the ground." He smiled at her, before walking off. As soon as he disappeared round the corner, Buffy took one look and jumped over the fence. Where Dawn and Tamsyn were waiting. "Do you think we can grab some food on the way?" asked Tamsyn, looking at them. "I'm starving."

* * *

Half an hour later, the three stood in a passageway underneath the mausoleum. Tamsyn was eating a hotdog, her third that morning, while Dawn and Buffy stood at an iron gate, which was locked. "I don't suppose you've got a key on you?" asked Buffy, aimed at an unseen, mainly by Dawn, person. Angel stepped out of the shadows, with a smile. "They really don't like me dropping in." he said, looking at her. Buffy looked at him and sarcastically said "How could that possibly be?" making Tamsyn smirk. Angel looked at them and said "I knew the three of you would figure out this entryway sooner or later. Actually, I thought it was gonna be a little sooner considering..."

"I'm sorry you had to wait Liam." said Tamsyn, looking at him. "We had to wait for a friend to get back to us with the schematics for the tunnels."

"So your name's Liam?" asked Buffy, looking at Angel. Angel looked at her and said "Angel, actually."

"Angel." said Buffy, with a smile. "It's a pretty name."

"Don't go down there." said Angel, looking at the group. Buffy looked at him and said "Deal with us going."

"You shouldn't be putting yourselves at risk." said Angel, looking between the three of them. "Tonight is the Harvest. Unless you can prevent it, the Master walks."

"If this Harvest thing is such a suckfest," said Dawn, speaking for the first time. "Why don't you stop it?"

"Because I'm afraid." was Angel's response, completely truthfully. Dawn and Buffy were taken aback, but Tamsyn just let out a small smile. Nobody said anything, then Buffy spin-kicked the gate, making it fly open. "They'll be expecting you." said Angel, looking at them. Tamsyn looked at him and said "We've got a friend down there, or at least a potential friend."

"Do you know what it's like to have a friend?" asked Buffy, jokingly. Angel didn't answer. "That wasn't supposed to be a stumper."

"When you hit the tunnels, head east, toward the school." said Angel, ignoring the last two sentences. "That's where you're likely to find them."

"You gonna wish us luck?" asked Dawn, looking at him. He said nothing, so the three headed through the gate.

* * *

Dawn looked around as she jumped off the ladder, the tunnels were damp, dark and forbidding. She was sure she felt a rat scurry across her foot, but Tamsyn's hand in hers stopped Dawn from flinching. "Let's not split up." said Dawn, looking at Buffy and Tamsyn. Tamsyn nodded and said "Yeah, they probably expect that." They started round a corner, only for all three of them to freeze when they heard something. Tamsyn spun on the spot and looked down the tunnel they'd just left. Just shadows. Buffy let out a small smile before backing up, and bumping into something. She spun as Xander asked "Did you see anything?" revealing he was the noise the three had heard. "Xavier! What are you doing here?!" asked Tamsyn, glaring at him. Xander glared at her and said "It's Xander. And I'm doing something stupid. I followed you. I couldn't just sit around not doing anything."

"I understand." said Buffy, looking at him. "Now go away."

"Jesse's my bud, okay?" said Xander, looking at her. "If I can save him, then that's what I gotta go." There was a small silence, before Tamsyn said "Allons-y, Xavier."

* * *

"Okay, so, crosses, garlic, stake through the heart." said Xander, as they walked through the tunnels about twenty minutes later. Tamsyn looked at him and said "I don't understand the whole Garlic thing, it does absolutely nothing to vamps. But the other's are pretty much accurate."

"Really?" asked Buffy, looking at her. "But Mer... our last Watcher told us it was effective."

"The Watcher's Council believe it is." said Tamsyn, shrugging. "They've never seen a Vamp eating garlic, or near garlic. Me, I've seen a few eating Garlic with no ill effects. Granted, it was Garlic Bread and I'm not sure exactly how much Garlic is in the typical one..."

"Look, that's cool and all, but I don't actually have any of those things." said Xander, looking at them. Tamsyn summoned a cross and handed it to him. "Good thinking." she said, with a frown. Xander nodded and said "Well, the part of my brain that would tell me to bring that stuff is still busy telling me not to come down here. I brought this, though." He produced a torch and turned it on. "Turn that off!" said Dawn, looking at him. Xander did so, but said "Okay, okay. So, what else?"

"What else what?" asked Buffy, looking at him. Xander looked at her and said "For Vampire Slayage."

"Oh, that's pretty much all you need to know." said Tamsyn, with a shrug. "Although, if you don't have wood and do have a metal weapon, well, a little head slice won't go amiss. Or fire, but most people don't have access to fire like I do... burnt down two buildings which were nests. Well, one was a vamp factory and the other was a school gym... But slicing off their head usually works better."

"So you've done some beheading in your time." said Xander, weakly. Tamsyn nodded and said "Oh yeah. There was this one time, I was pinned down by this vampire, she was an amazon... I mean, before she was sired... Well, anyway, he's got one of those thick necks, and all I've got is a little utility knife..." Xander was gaping and Tamsyn continued "You're not loving this story."

"Actually, I find it oddly comforting." he said, with a small smile. Dawn nodded and said "I'd love to know how this finishes."

"You sliced it's head off, right?" asked Buffy, looking at Tamsyn, as they continued walking. Tamsyn smiled and said "Well, not straight away, he was way stronger than me, I had to let him suck my blood." She shrugged. "The Vamp didn't see the head slice coming."

* * *

Another half-hour later, the four were still aimlessly walking through the tunnels when Buffy stopped suddenly, her brow furrowed. "They're close." she said, making Tamsyn stop. She nodded, as Xander asked "How can you tell?"

"No rats." said Dawn, looking around. Xander frowned at that information, as they continued forward. A few feet later, Xander said "Over there. What's that?" He pointed to a dark side-chamber, where nothing but a faint outline of something could be seen. Xander pulled out his torch and lit up the area, revealing a body. Jesse's body. "Jesse!" said Xander, as Buffy stepped forward. Dawn joined her sister as Tamsyn stood to the side, watching Jesse closely. Just as he jumps up, brandishing a pipe. He went to slam Dawn with it, only to find it flying into Tamsyn's hand. "Hello Jackie." she said, slightly out of breath. As Jesse looked around, noticing Xander. "Xander?"

"Jesse, man, are you okay?" asked Xander, after Jesse pulled him into a hug. Jessie looked at him and said "I'm not okay on an epic scale. We gotta get out of here." He indicated his leg, and Tamsyn noticed the chains. She frowned and dug out a small red and gold tube from her pocket, before throwing it to Dawn. "Stark Tech's lock-pick device. Only issued to S.H.I.E.L.D agents for obvious reasons." she said, with a small smile. "Put the top into the lock and press the button on the side."

"Isn't that the Iron Man torch?" asked Xander, looking at the device. Tamsyn smiled and said "That's what Stark wants you to think." However, the device was taking too long for Buffy's taste so she took the pipe from Tamsyn and simply smashed it open. "Or, we could do that." said Tamsyn, frowning slightly. "That was a lot of noise." Dawn handed her the lock-pick back, as Jesse said "They knew you were gonna come. They said that I... I was the bait."

"See, this is why I don't trust people." said Tamsyn, rolling her eyes. "Wait till we rescue you then tell us you're part of a trap. Let's get out of here." She began to walk off, only to find the exit blocked by moving shadows. "Do you know another way out?" asked Buffy, looking at Jesse. Jesse looked at her and said "I don't... Uh... maybe?"

"Come on." said Xander, running the other way. The four others soon followed.

* * *

Seconds passed and they reached a fork in the tunnels. Two of the three, including the one they had came through, exits had moving shadows, and they could see eyes gleaming in them. With scary whispers coming out. "Wait, wait. They brought me through here!" said Jesse, looking at the free tunnel. "There's a way up. I hope."

They quickly ran into a room, to find no way out. No door. No exit. Only shadows. Buffy, Dawn and Xander were frantically looking around, while Tamsyn watched Jesse. "I don't think this is the way out." said Buffy, running to the doorway they entered through. She could hear the vampires approaching. "We can't fight our way back through those things..." said Xander, frowning. "What do we do?"

"I've got an idea." said Jesse, sounding slightly different. They turned to look at him and saw he had vamp-face. "You can die."

"Jesse..." said Xander, frowning. "Man, I'm so sorry." By now shadows were beginning to move by the entrance. Tamsyn had joined Dawn, Buffy and Xander, while Jesse had his back to the door. "Sorry? I feel good, Xander." said Jesse, smirking. "I feel strong. I'm connected, man. To everything. I can hear the worms in the earth." He looked at them. "I know what the Master wants. I'll serve his purpose. That means you die. And I feed."

"Xander!" said Buffy, looking at him, as Jesse approached them. "The cross!" Xander suddenly remembered the cross Tamsyn had handed him and held it up. Jesse stops his approach, and the smirk leaves his face. Buffy went to run to the door, but Tamsyn held her back, she had a plan. The vampires were right outside now, moving slowly and grinning. Sure of their victory. Tamsyn smirked. As Xander said "Jesse. Man, we're buds. Can't you remember?"

"You're like a shadow to me now." said Jesse, looking at Xander. Tamsyn smiled at the word choice before saying "Well, when you put it that way." A doorway opened in the shadows behind her, showing the library. "Dawn, Xander, Buffy, I can only hold this for a few more minutes. Go on through! Now!" Xander nodded and ran through the doorway. Buffy quickly followed, but Dawn stayed, her hand firmly gripping Tamsyn's. As the Vampires burst into the room. "Tell the Master, the Dark One gives her regards." said Tamsyn, before rushing through the doorway herself, with Dawn in hand. The doorway closed, as the vampires pounced onto thin air.

* * *

Tamsyn collapsed onto the floor as soon as she and Dawn arrived in the library, the color drained from her face. Xander and Buffy were already talking to Giles, as Willow burst into the room, holding papers. "What happened?" asked Willow, looking at Tamsyn. Making Buffy, Giles and Xander notice her. "I over extended my new found normalness." she said, breathless. "Opened a portal in the shadows... normally that wouldn't need as much focus but..." She sat up, with help from Dawn. "Look, we'll talk more about this later, what's the 911 on the Harvest? Other than the fact that it's tonight."

"How do **you** know it's tonight?" asked Giles, confused. Tamsyn let out a strained laugh and said "Only logical time. The Master awoke last night, needed offerings, wasn't strong enough to make anybody his vessel. But tonight is the perfect night for it, in his mind at least."

"Right yes, I forget you're not actually a teenage girl." said Giles, shaking his head. "I didn't find anything of interest though, what about you Willow?"

"I think so." she said, looking at them. Before scattering the papers on the table. Dawn helped Tamsyn over to it, as Willow continued "I looked through the old papers, around the time of that big earthquake back in '37. And for several months before it, there was a rash of murders."

"That was the Master and his followers, yeah." said Tamsyn, as the color seemed to be coming back. "The earthquake was all me though, I couldn't fight him off, and he started the ritual. I had no choice." She smiled. "Excellent work, Salix."

"Thanks." said Willow, blushing. Before looking at Xander. "Did you find Jesse?"

"Yeah." said Xander, with a small frown. Willow frowned and said "Was he dead?"

"Worse." was Buffy's response, making Willow sit heavily. "I'm sorry, Willow. We were too late. And they were waiting for us."

"At least you four are okay." she said, with a small smile. As Xander kicked the trash bin in frustration. "I don't like vampires." he said, looking at the group. "I'm gonna take a stand and say they're not good."

"So, Giles, got anything to make this day worse?" asked Dawn, with a small smile. Giles looked at them and said "How about the end of the world."

"Knew we could count on you." said Buffy, shaking her head. Tamsyn was looking through the books as Giles said "This is what we know. Some sixty years ago he came to this shore, and not just to feed."

"He came 'cause this town is a mystical whoosit?" asked Buffy, looking at him. As Tamsyn said "Yes. The Spanish who first settled here called it Boca Del Infierno, roughly translated as Hellmouth. It's a sort of portal from this reality to an even worse one. The Master planned to open it."

"Bring the demons back." said Buffy, looking at them. Xander added "End of the world."

"But he blew it. Or, I mean, the earthquake swallowed about half the town." said Willow, looking at Tamsyn. Who smiled slightly. "And him too... Or at least there were no more vampire-type killings after."

"The Master didn't die." said Tamsyn, looking at Willow. "He got stuck, like a cork in a bottle."

"And this Harvest thing is to get him out?" asked Xander, looking at Tamsyn and Giles. Giles nodded and said "It comes once in a century, on this night. A Master can draw power from one of his minions while it feeds. Enough power to break free, and to open the portal. The minion is called the Vessel, and he bears this symbol." Giles drew a sketch of a three-pointed star. Buffy nodded and said "So, I dust anyone sporting this look, and no Harvest."

"Simply put, yes." said Giles, taken aback slightly. Dawn looked at him and said "Any clue where this little get-together is being held?"

"Well, there are a number of possibilities..." started Giles, only to get interrupted by Xander saying "They're going to the Bronze."

"Are you sure?" asked Willow, looking at him. He nodded and said "Come on, tasty young morsels all over the place. Anyway, that's where Jesse's gonna be. Trust me."

"Then we need to get there." said Giles, looking at them. "The sun will be down before long." That was when they realized just how long they had been in the sewers. School had been over for an hour. "I gotta make a stop." said Buffy, looking at Giles as they headed towards the door. Tamsyn stopped to grab her device, as Giles looked at Buffy and asked "What for?"

"Supplies." was all Buffy said.

* * *

Buffy walked into her room and opened the wardrobe. Revealing a multitude of slaying tools. She loaded up on stakes, crosses and holy water. When Joyce appeared in the doorway she was picking out a new outfit. "You're going out again tonight?"

"Vampires don't slay themselves." said Buffy, looking at her. Joyce nodded and said "I got a call from your principal, says you missed some classes today."

"Vampires don't slay themselves." repeated Buffy, as she swapped jackets.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the hall, Dawn and Tamsyn were having a more complex talk. While Tamsyn snacked. "I have not seen you eat this much since... well, ever." said Dawn, looking at her girlfriend. "You were tired when we got back to the library... Why?"

"The only way I could shake Death's Sleep Disorder was to be brought down to normal." said Tamsyn, looking at Dawn. "Well, Slayer normal. And I still have some of the techniques I was taught by some of the Olympians... But I've lost that nigh-invulnerability thing, and I need to rest more, and eat... But other than that, I'm the same person I used to be."

"And it's permanent?" asked Dawn, looking at her. Tamsyn let out a small smile and said "No, well... Yes, it's as permanent as I want it to be. Grandfather will imbue me with the powers again if we need them, and only if we need them." She stood up. "Shall we go mess up somebody's harvest?"

* * *

Half an hour later, the sun was setting and Tamsyn and Dawn had arrived at the Bronze. Giles, Buffy, Xander and Willow would be arriving separately. The two lovers blended into the masses, as Tamsyn noticed Jesse walk in, with Darla in tow. Tamsyn smiled at that, as the music changed. Jesse walked straight past them, not noticing the two slayers, heading for Cordelia, who was dancing a few feet away.

* * *

Moments later, a group of vampires walked into the Bronze. Two stayed at the main doors, while Darla headed for the door leading backstage. Another headed to the bar, and jumped over it, to block that door. The fifth headed upstairs to the balcony. As Luke jumped onto the stage. "Showtime." whispered Tamsyn, looking at Dawn. As the lights switched off. A voice, Luke's, rang through the room "Ladies and gentlemen, there's no cause for alarm." A spotlight came on, shining on Luke. In full vamp-face. "Actually, there is cause for alarm. It just won't do any good." Many people tried to get out, only to be stopped by the vampires stationed at the doors. Darla re-emerged from backstage, to stand next to the stage, watching Luke. "This is a glorious night." said Luke, getting everybody's attention again. Tamsyn slipped her hand in Dawn's, reassuring the young one. "It's also the last any of you shall ever see." He stopped for a short moment. "Bring me the first!" Tamsyn noticed it was the bouncer, who was pleading with Luke. Who just grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, before saying "Watch me, people!" He looked at the bouncer. "Their fear is elixir. It's almost like blood." And with that, he bit into the bouncer's neck, sucking him dry. Dawn frowned, leading Tamsyn to squeeze her hand. "Don't worry, it won't happen to anybody else." she said, before releasing her hand. "I'll be fine, remember that." With that, she walked through the crowd, just as Luke shouted "Next!"

* * *

Two more victims later, Tamsyn stepped forward, now sporting a blonde wig, with pigtails. She even had a pair of fake glasses on. "Oh my gosh, you're vampires!" said Tamsyn, acting like an over-excited fangirl, complete with a "Squee!" She skipped onto the stage. "I've always wanted to know what it feels like to be feed off!" Luke smirked and said "Oh, really? You're volunteering to be sucked dry? Excellent."

"Oh yeah, totally." said Tamsyn, with a smile. "Vampires are like so cool! I'd love to be one! Or even just food for one!" She stepped forward, showing off her neck for Luke. He licked his lips, and pounced, just as Darla shouted "No Luke! That's the Dark One!" a bit too late. Luke had already pierced the skin, and began draining the blood. He pulled away as soon as he realized what had just happened. Tamsyn stepped backwards as well, clearly dizzy. "That was a pint you just sucked." she said, frowning. As Darla advanced on her. Which was when she noticed Buffy jumping in through the sky-light. She let out a smile, as Darla started punching. "What have you done to the Vessel?!" she asked, as Tamsyn blocked the blows. Which was when she noticed Luke was looking a bit weaker. "Just what I thought I would." said Tamsyn, executing a spin-kick, which ended up disorientating her and allowed Darla to throw her into the wall. "The Dark One's not so powerful anymore." said Darla, smirking. "Think about all the times you've defeated me, all the times you should have slayed me. Now I can get my revenge." Her smirk was wiped off her face when a vampire was thrown over the balcony, with Buffy soon landing next to it. "YOU!" said Luke, clearly weakened. Buffy smirked and said "You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?"

"I hoped you'd come." said Luke, standing up. By now, Tamsyn had gotten most of her strength back, and sent Darla flying across the stage as she was distracted by Buffy. "Never take your eyes off the prey, Darla, I thought you knew that." said Tamsyn, smirking. She stood up, and jumped onto the balcony, which was thankfully empty. "No one to see you perish, Tempest." said Darla, jumping onto the balcony in front of Tamsyn. Tamsyn laughed and said "Oh please." before summoning a stake.

* * *

Meanwhile, Buffy was fighting the weakened Luke, who was still giving her a run for her money. Dawn was helping Xander herd the many people out, till she saw a vampire going for Xander. She quickly took a stake out and pounced on the vampire, dusting it. As they both heard a shriek. Cordelia was being pinned by Jesse, underneath the stairs. Dawn handed Xander the stake, and he ran over to Jesse. Dawn frowned as she saw Luke had her sister by the neck, and she couldn't even see Tamsyn.

* * *

Tamsyn wasn't having the best of nights, Darla had her pinned and Tamsyn was struggling to get her off. "I can't believe I'm gonna be the one who killed the Dark One." said Darla, smirking. "Oh don't worry, it'll be a quick and painless death." As she said that, water rained down on the two, making Darla scream and jump off Tamsyn. Dawn stood in front of them, with an empty vial of Holy Water. "Nobody threatens my girlfriend." she said, as Darla hissed and ran off, smoking. Dawn helped Tamsyn up and said "I think you need to train as much as me and Buffy."

"I think you're right." she said, clearly out of breath. "It's gonna take a bit of getting used to." She walked over to the edge of the balcony, to see Buffy being overpowered by Luke and Xander facing Jesse. "We should get down there. Help them."

"I don't think we need to." said Dawn, looking at them. As Jesse got dusted, and Buffy headbutted Luke. "Let's go find Giles and Willow."

* * *

By the time they found Giles and Willow, the battle was won. And they all met up in the middle of the dance floor. "I take it it's over." said Giles, looking at them. Willow asked "Did we win?"

"Well, we averted the apocalypse." said Buffy, looking at her and Giles. "You gotta give us points for that." They all looked over at the stairs, where Cordelia was sitting, stunned. "One thing's for sure." said Xander, with a small smile. "Nothing is ever gonna be the same."

* * *

The next morning, the six walked into the school yard just in time to hear Cordelia talk off last nights attack as a gang fight. With Buffy in the middle of it. Xander was in disbelief as Buffy said "Well, what exactly were you expecting?"

"I don't know!" said Xander, looking at her. "Something. The dead rose! We should've at least had an assembly."

"People have a tendency to rationalize what they can," said Giles, looking at him. "And forget what they can't."

"Believe me, I've seen it happen." said Tamsyn, with a small smile. Willow looked at them and said "Well, I'll never forget it. None of it."

"Good." said Giles, "Next time you'll be prepared."

"Next time?" asked Xander, as Willow also asked "Next time is why?"

"We stopped the Master from freeing himself and opening the mouth of Hell." said Tamsyn, looking at them. "Doesn't mean he'll stop trying. I'd say the fun is just beginning."

* * *

Meanwhile, across the quad, a young man in a white suit, black jeans, a black jacket and a black trilby stood watching them. With a smirk plastered on his face. "I'll get you soon, Dark One." he said, before disappearing into the shadows.

**Well, there we go. Tamsyn's not so powerful now... Well, she's still as powerful, she just can't do as much since she actually needs energy and stuff to live now. :p And who's the stranger in black? Is he friend or foe? Well, obviously he's foe, but still... :p**

**But it may be a bit of a wait between this and 'Witch', I've got Plot Bunnies who just want to hop and not let me complete any one story. :(**


End file.
